The Poison of Madness
by DesignTheTragedy
Summary: The madness never truly leaves, we are all burdened with it,and all we can do is accept it and not let it make us. That's a difficult thing to do because you can't really avoid madness. It is everywhere. Each step taken through life you experience madness,fear, and bravery. What do you do when bravery has abandoned you? You brace for the tide and hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This is primarily based off of the manga, not the anime. There will be a lot of strange things happening based on Chrona and the Kishin. In my opinion from reading the manga neither are truly dead - Keep that in mind while reading! **_

_The madness never truly leaves, we are all burdened with it,and all we can do is accept it and not let it make us. That's a difficult thing to do because you can't really avoid madness. It is everywhere. Each step taken through life you experience madness, fear, and bravery. What do you do when bravery has abandoned you?_

_You brace for the tide and hope for the best._

**Chapter 1**

It has been a year after the festival of Kid being the new Lord Death. Many things have changed but nothing feels right.

A huge black sphere haunts the sky and it's contents are two people born from madness. Chrona and the Kishin.

Chrona didn't deserve that wicked fate, he did horrible things, but only to please mother dearest. He was brought up in such a manner that if he wasn't cruel enough he wouldn't get the fleeting moment of warmness from a quick hug from mother. From the beginning he was an experiment, nothing more than one of the pawns to move across the board of madness and hell.

In the end Chrona gave up his life for everyone because he was afraid of what people would think of his crimes, he was scared to be judged. Either way if he lived in Death City or the confinements of the black cocoon he would be in a prison.

Things for Kid haven't been going well ever since the festival. He's been at a loss. He never truly got to mourn his father or even give a proper farewell. He was left alone to rule the vass kingdom left behind by Lord Death. He wants to live up to his fathers expectations and try to be at least half the Reaper his father was. Every day he pushes himself as much as he can to get things done in a manner his father owned.

The DWMA is still up and running as well as it ever has. Meisters and weapons still go to the school. Just because Kid will not be having another death scythe doesn't mean the DWMA is out of business. Young kids learn how to control their inner abilities and challenge themselves. The students with higher class ranks are allowed to go hunting for Kishin eggs, those bad souls still exist. They exist because the Kishin still exists, and even if the Kishin was actually dead another Kishin would rise with a different nature but similar qualities meaning the bad eggs will always be a part of the world.

xxx

Maka sighed heavily as she put on her white coat with long coat tails. She does this same routine every morning and each time it becomes a waste of her time. Despite her thoughts of just wanting to say screw it she continued dressing.

"Buuuut Soul!" Blair whined impatiently. She cornered him up against Maka's door feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She raked her long perfect purple finger nails into the door and pressed her breasts against Soul's face. "Come play with me today!"

This had no effect on Soul. He is so used to her looks, her sexual seductiveness, that it is normal. She no longer can give him a nose bleed. She is a sexy cat and all but the thing is he's used to her acting like such a tramp.

"Can you get your tits out of my face Blair?" He didn't really mean it as a question, it is a demand. "I'm waiting for Maka." He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away.

Blair pouted, a fake tear escaping her eyes. The tear was so fake Soul found himself grinning at the fact she would stoop to a level of begging. "You aren't any fun anymore. I miss it when you were younger, you were easy to manipulate."

Soul shrugged, that was a year ago. Those events demanded him to become serious and Blair is nothing but a big game that you push buttons on to get to new levels. The levels end up getting repetitive and soon you lose interest because the game is to easy to beat.

Maka pulled her bedroom door open causing Soul to stagger back from a loss of balance. His support was her door, she could have at least given him a warning.

"Stand much." Maka remarked just to work Soul up. It worked.

He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. "Not cool Maka."

Maka smiled as they passed by Blair and left out of their home.

"You don't seem like you can handle Blair anymore, don't be too mean to her." Maka reminded Soul as they settled down on his motorcycle.

Soul revved up the engine and grinned as the monster roared to life. He decided that what Maka said was important but didn't matter enough for him to actually give it any thought.

Maka wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his body tightly as they rode off into the mornings light and cool air.

Lately her and Soul have gotten a lot closer than they have ever been. It may be that all the soul resonating has given them a better connection, but then again it could because one of them is showing signs of liking the other. Which one likes the other or is it just a mutual feeling.

Since everything has been accomplished last year Maka has been having nightmares. She is always writhing around in her sleep and screaming on occasions from the lucid dreams. Soul couldn't bare to hear her cry like that, she is his partner, so he started sleeping with her. He sleeps with her to comfort her or to wake her out of the nightmares.

Lately Maka has claimed that she doesn't need Soul to comfort her, but he still hears her screams. This has been going on like this a week and both of them are losing precious sleep. So far Soul has kept a hush hush voice about it so he wouldn't start a scene but he is tempted to just start yelling at her for being so stubborn when she knows she needs help.

They pulled up to the large stairs that lead up to the beautiful DWMA. The way they kept winding up made them appear to be grazing the sky, demanding to pass even the highest of heights.

Maka hopped off the back and gave a small smile. Seeing this school always makes her remember good memories...But soon the good becomes tainted when Chrona pops up into the deepest crevasse of her mind.

She breathed out heavily in hopes to get rid of the image of the small pink haired boy. He's gone, she told herself, there is nothing we can do about that.

_ Yes there is..._

There goes the little serpent in her head again...The voices started last week. She only kicked Soul out of her room because she's scared the voice will make her do something to him. She's scared that it's a form of madness that could drive them both off the edge.

Soul began hiking up the steps, regretting how many there are. He turned back to see Maka lost in thought with her feet resting on the first step.

"Aye yo Maka you coming?" He gave her a slight wave and a small smile.

She blinked, trying not to look embarrassed she gave a cheeky smile and caught up with her Weapon.

They went in silence, not a word gracing past their lips to the Death Room. Once they were walking under the guillotines some tension broke between them.

"What do you think Kid wants?" Maka asked Soul in a hushed whisper.

Soul gave a shrug, like he even knew. "A girlfriend." He suggested with a grin.

Maka rolled her eyes. "He has a better chance to get one than you do. "

Soul shrugged because he knew it was true. Kid is a better guy then him and plus Kid doesn't have too many symmetry attacks anymore so he won't scare away girls. Soul can easily get a girl but not in the name for love, in the name of some fun. He has tried dating girls but those dates ended up being bland, maybe because all the girls were little fan girls.

Kid turned around to greet them before they could say what's up.

His golden eyes look tired, but his smile says he loves his endless job.

It is amazing how every time they come to see the Reaper for a task or to talk he appears to be older. A job like this would gnaw away at a humans life but Kid isn't entirely a human.

"Hey Kid." Maka greeted with a smile.

"Sup man." Soul tapped his fist against Kid's.

Kid sighed heavily." Good to see you guys again. I'm sure you wondered why I brought you here." He paused a moment to examine his hand. "There has been something unusual happening on the moon. We have been seeing things happening to it, like something moving from the inside. I need you two to check it out, it's probably nothing big but people have been getting worried."

No...I can't go near there! Maka squeezed her eyes shut hoping that she could shut away everything he had said. Examine the confinements of Chrona and the Kishin. Why would Kid assign that to them when he knows how Maka feels about Chrona! He knows that she loved Chrona like a brother!

"Why us? I'm sure you have other agents." Soul only asked because Maka did not seem up to it.

Kid looked down hoping he could avoid that question, but it's already been asked. Kid swallowed hard and looked up at his friends with his golden eyes set ablaze.

"An agent I sent went insane after coming back so I had to restrict him and put him in our jail. He hasn't really calmed down either...I'm trusting you two with this task because you two have been through madness at high levels already. It's risky, I know, but I have no one else to turn to and Spirit and Stein won't let me go and examine it myself. They would have went but I'm scared Stein would butcher your father if subjected to that amount of madness."

When he finished Maka knew they were the last trustful resource that the reaper could turn to. It doesn't change the fact that they are going around Chrona.

Who did he send on the previous affair.

"Who did you send before?" Maka stared at the Reaper intently. His strong gaze faltered under her eyes.

"Go see for yourselves."

Soul and Maka went down the depths to the prison of DWMA. The place still looks like a lonely hell hole. The further they went down the more their skin crawled and not with anticipation. Every door was open so far letting them know the prisoner is locked in the only room with a door shut.

The fact that only the pad of their feet on the cobblestone was the only noise made them feel out of place. It made their stomachs twist.

At the end of the winding hallway a heavy metal door was shut with no window to look through. The door stood tall, taunting them with it's look.

Soul used the key that Kid gave to him and gave Maka a small questioning look; Should we go on?

Maka nodded her head and began pulling the heavy door open. It creaked on it's hinges and screamed as she pulled it all the way open quickly.

Soul pulled out the flashlight Kid gave to them and shined it into the room. All they saw under the beam the flashlight gave was blood crusted to the floor.

Maka felt her heart tighten in her chest. The person in here is being so quiet...

Soul reluctantly shined the light up and what they saw was a massacre.

The remainder of a body sat up against the wall crusted to the ground with blood and broken chains. The body was ragged and naked. The person clearly was biting themselves and clawing at their own flesh. Chunks of flesh littered the ground near their feet. The face of this individual was mauled by the raking of their nails on their face. The mouth hangs open wide, the cheek ripped open revealing muscles and glistening red meat. His hair had two wings on either side and a shaved head.

It's Ox Ford.

Maka covered her mouth feeling something wet hit her cheeks."N-no..."She staggered back until she felt Soul's body.

Soul, despite his need to throw up, shined the flash light around the room. Painted on the wall in blood in neat handwriting words were written:

_ We know you're coming_

Soul dropped the flashlight. He couldn't take the sight anymore and he hoped to God Maka didn't see too much. Her small cries and whimpers suggests that she saw more than what she had bargained for.

Soul wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her out of the room. He slammed the door shut. The door may be shut but something has just been opened, they just don't know what yet.

Soul carried Maka out of the prison of the DWMA. He carried her all the way back to the Death room. She couldn't stand on her own two feet...While her and Ox were rivals they were friends, friends and enemies if you will. Out of all this time Maka hasn't really seen a friend dead and bloodied up. This is her first time witnessing a friend dead, killed by themselves because of madness.

Kid stood tall managing through live videos of the city and classrooms. Everything was going normal, meaning nothing bad was happening.

"Kid!" Soul yelled as he crossed through the guillotines holding Maka against his chest.

Kid spun around with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed with curiosity when he saw the state Maka was in.

"What is it?" Kid approached Soul giving Maka a sympathetic look.

Soul hugged Maka a little tighter allowing the keys to drop out of his fist. The keys slapped the ground with a clatter. "Ox is dead."

Kid's heart stopped, skipped several beats from the bitter blow. It couldn't be true...He couldn't believe it, it can't be true. "What?" Maybe I misheard them.

Soul felt horrible for being the person to deliver this news. He felt horrible for being the person to see Ox sewn in blood and stitched out of place. He repeated it once more feeling a burden pour into his heart.

Kid swallowed hard. How can he react? How would father react? A calm leveled head?

"This is a big problem..."He muttered.

Soul looked down at Maka to see her green eyes staring up at him. She climbed out of his grasp with her cheeks streaked with the tears and her eyes glazed over. She looks pathetic.

"That happened to him because of the madness radiating from the sphere..." She breathed out heavily."And Soul and I are going to be examining it..."

Kid sucked in a deep breath. The mission is necessary, he can't just push it off the table now. What if the madness travels. He nodded his head confirming her worst fear.

"If we don't make it out okay Kid promise me you'll kill me because I don't want to kill myself or someone else."

Kid couldn't believe anything he heard anymore. Kill Maka!? "I promise." He betrayed his true feelings.

Soul grabbed Maka's hand in attempt to try and calm her."Do we go tonight?"

"It would be better if you got it out of the way tonight."

And with that they are bound to another job that could end up pushing them through perils.

One thing is certain. Ox's death won't be for nothing and the sight of his body won't be forgotten. When someone loses a friend it's tough, but seeing them dead dressed in their own blood is just as worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You okay Maka?" Soul asked as they sat at the top step at the entrance of the DWMA.

Maka didn't reply she just continued staring up at the darkening sky. The black sphere hangs high giving the same eerie feeling you get from staring at it.

She shook her head heavily her ash blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She doesn't usually wear her hair down unless she's at home or just chilling with her friends.

Soul draped his arm around her shoulders and sighed heavily. What can he say to comfort her? He nuzzled her neck slightly and gave a smile, holding her is giving him some comfort for himself.

She didn't hug him back or even respond to his touch. "Ox is really gone...Who is going to tell Kim...Those two have been dating seven months..."

There she goes worrying about others too much Soul thought to himself. Hell if she didn't care about others so much she would have killed Chrona stopping all these problems.

"Kim is hard to read so who knows..." Soul just went along with it. "Ox was the only one who could handle her other than Jacqueline."

Maka allowed her posture to slump. She propped her elbows up on her knees and held her face in her hands. "Well it looks like we are never going to finish fighting...We can never have a real break or have real lives..."

Soul glared down at Maka, hating that she was sulking. She is stronger than this, has their break made her weaker? "Maka you need to calm down, stop being sad for yourself and others." He laid his hand on her back feeling her tense up.

"Don't be sad?" She laughed as she pulled her hands away from her face. "Then who do I cry for if I can't cry for others or myself Soul? Should I not have any emotions then!?" She pushed Soul away and shook her head, aggravated by his attitude.

"Maka..." Soul began. "I just don't like seeing you cry."

Maka felt heat travel up into her cheeks and she was embarrassed.

"Shut up Soul." She stood up and stared directly up at the black sphere. Her body quaked with trembles, it felt like someone was staring directly at her.

"We should get this over with..." Maka looked over her shoulder to see her weapon standing next to her.

"Gotcha." Soul's form slowly began changing, pieces of his body began to cut away and then were hastily pieced back together into a weapons form. A flash of light ripples through the air and through Maka's awaiting grasp.

The cool metal of the shaft of the blade touched her fingertips letting her know to make her next move. White wings sprouted out from the hilt of the blade making Maka smile, an angel.

She sat down on the blade, carefully balancing herself. Once mounted she focused on going up. Soul focused with her and they went up.

Maka's hair whipped around wildly about her face as they flew closer and closer to the black moon. She didn't know if it was just her or the moon it is just that she felt strange.

"You don't seem that well Maka." Soul muttered as they flew higher and further away from the DWMA.

Maka ignored Soul and kept her eyes on their target only seeing Chrona's face. Stop thinking about him! She shook her head heavily hoping the whiplash would get the boy out of her head.

_Don't you miss me Maka?_

Chrona.

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath ran short. It felt like someone had just punched her in the chest, she could barely catch her breath.

Now she's hearing his voice. The black moon has to be the thing doing this to her, it has to be! Or maybe it's him trying to talk to her to reach her! What if he wants to be freed? Could she do it? Would she do it knowing the damage that it would cause?

"Chrona..." His name seemed foreign to her lips some how. She thinks about him all the time but rarely ever brings him up.

"What Maka?" Soul'a voice carried her out of her thoughts making her feel stupid.

"Nothing...I didn't say anything." She closed her eyes and begged for him to speak one more time. She just wants to hear his sweet little voice, is that too much to ask?

No voice spoke to her again. Making her feel alone.

"We are about to land." Soul told her as they approached the black smooth surface, the black blood.

Maka jumped off of Soul her feet touching the hard black blood.

Soul returned to his normal form and looked around only to see blackness for miles."So what exactly are we looking for?" Soul asked, not really understanding how this drove Ox mad.

"The blood has been moving lately and it's been scaring people." Maka reminded Soul giving him a disappointed look.

Soul shrugged slightly. "Should we split up and look?" Now that he said that out loud it sounded like a stupid idea. To his surprise Maka said yes so that's exactly what they did. As they walked away from each other he regretted saying that, she shouldn't be alone while walking this surface.

"Soul resonance." Maka breathed out. Her soul reached out to Souls and grabbed it letting him know what she was trying to do. Soul smiled slightly as he allowed their souls to come together, feeling reassured that she would be fine now.

Maka continued walking off alone in her own direction. While Soul couldn't really feel anything that she could. Walking on these grounds feel wrong, like humans aren't allowed to grace it's surface. Something definitely doesn't want her here.

"Chrona!" Maka called out when she was sure that Soul was out of ear shot.

She waited for the reply patiently, looking around at the horizon.

_Maka! I'm over here!_

Her skin crawled at the sound of his voice echoing in her head. She couldn't just ignore him now that she has him and can hear him again.

"Where are you!?" Maka looked around again even looked at the ground past her feet in hopes to see him clawing his way out to hug her.

_I'm just up ahead, keep walking okay?_

Should I do what he says?

That's the questions she asked as she walked foward. She decided it was for the best so she kept moving forward hoping to find him bundled up in Ragnoroks cruel grasp.

She kept walking foward, counting the stars with a smile.

Something grabbed onto her soul and ripped her away from Souls. Her eyes widened and she tried to reconnect but anytime she got close to Soul's soul she was grabbed and forced back to be all by herself.

"Maka..."Soul breathed out feeling a heavy weight in his chest. Why would that idiot break resonance?! Now I need to find her!? And how can I do that without any roads!? Soul slapped his forehead in frustration and pulled his lips back in a snarl. "Great!"

Maka breathed out heavily and continued walking forward only because turning around hurt her head. This is the only way to go now.

_A few more steps Maka!_ Chrona's voice cheered her on.

It's not like I can go any other way right now.

She continued walking forward feeling her knees beginning to buckle out of no where. She kept walking feeling her legs work against her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and just focused on walking for Chrona.

The sound of wind came and then brushed past her face. All of a sudden something grabbed her soul and attached itself to her, clawing at her very being.

She gasped in pain, and took another step forward with her heart fluttering. She grabbed her chest in pain and tried to push the thing off her soul but the thing just melted into her soul becoming one with her.

In a flash all the pain left her. Her eyes were opened wide and everything was in a black and white color, a neutral toned world.

The black blood near her began bubbling, like something was trying to submerge.

She wanted to shut her eyes but she couldn't, they were stitched open to this black and white world.

A hand broke through the black blood, coated in black completely. Another hand ripped through the hole in the ground causing black blood to splash out on Maka.

A slim body began emerging from the black depths, slowly rising out dripping black blood. The only thing that had any color was the head, pink hair, choppy and layered, the only thing the black blood hasn't drenched.

_"Maka?" _White teeth shined in a grin. The figure glides towards Maka with the same grin.

Maka didn't know what to say or do...All she could do is tremble, but not fully move. She is paralyzed in fear.

The black bloody hand stretched out towards her and grabbed onto her hand.

Her eyes widened even more, ready to explode from all the pressure. The beings touch felt cold, wet, and somehow full of pain and emotion.

_"You need to free me...I'm right where you are standing." _Something in the middle of what she guessed was it's forehead began moving. First she saw white and then could make out something black. It fully opened revealing a narrow slit of an eye.

The air that floods her lungs left, leaving her throat dry, cracked, and desperate.

The grin on the creatures face grew and it's grip on her arm tightened. Maka coughed heavily trying to gain her breath back but just kept suffocating.

_"You have to free me..." _It's other hand moved towards her like it was about to wrap her in it's arms and pull her beneath the surface.

The hand touched the cloth of her coat pressing hard enough to feel her stomach and weakening heart. It's pressed harder and harder breaking through the fabric and the first layer of her skin.

Her eyes rove around looking for some way to get help. There is no one to help her though!

Black blood began shifting behind the creature and blew up into the air like a geyser. The warm blood rained down from the sky and coated Maka's face.

The hand went deeper inside her gut making her head feel strange and dizzy. It went deeper and deeper testing the boundaries of her flesh. When she finally caught her breath all the numbness went away and the pain burned through her veins.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she tried to move but was locked in place. "Soul!"she cried out jerking her head back to scream another blood curdling scream.

Soul froze when he heard a scream split through his ears, he didnt need to wait to confirm if it was real, he ran towards the screams and pleas of help.

Why would Maka be screaming?! Rancid thoughts and images flashed through his mind making his gut curl and bile rise in the back of his throat.

"Maka!" He screamed out in determination, still following the trail of her screams.

Another hoarse scream broke free from her dry lungs causing the inner walls of her throat to crack open. A metallic liquid filled her throat, coaxing the dryness but adding to another pain. The blood creeped out of the corner of her mouth and trailed down to her chin.

She gave out a shaky breath as she tore her eyes away from the single one on the beings forhead. She looked down to see the black blood mixing with her crimson red. There is so much blood...

"Soul..." A few tears slipped out of her eyes.

The creature yanked it's hand out of her gut. The black blood from it's hand sprayed out of Maka's body, rejecting her natural blood. Once all the black was gone a steady drip of red splatted against the ground.

She gave another small gasp feeling her knees buckle again. She collapsed onto the ground finally able to shut her eyes and escape the pain by the taboo of sleep.

Soul saw Maka lying on the ground in a puddle of red and his heart jumped up into his lungs. He couldn't speak, couldn't think straight at all.

He kneeled down next to her and picked her up. Her angel face is pale, no color rushed through she cheeks. The strange thing is she has no wounds, making Soul relax a little more.

"Maka..." He whispered quietly against her blood covered face.

Where did all the red come from?

She responds by grimacing in pain, the only other sign of life other than her vitals.

I knew we should have stayed together!

He cursed at himself for letting her walk around this place all alone. I'll get you home though...It is going to be difficult to get her back because she's knocked out right now.

He focused on wings, hoping that this would work. White feathered wings sprouted out of his back, they are smaller than his entire weapons form but it will have to work. He lifted up into the air, adjusting to his complete weight.

All the way down he held Maka tightly against his chest hating himself. He abandoned her basically and now she's hurt...If he was with her she would be okay!

Behind him black blood splashed out like a geyser again taunting Soul threatening to grab him and pull him back. It's like the black blood is slowly beginning to reject Chrona again.

Once they landed Soul collapsed from exerting all his energy on flying. He felt something touch his soul as he pushed through the doors of the DWMA. Maka's soul was reaching out for Soul's again. He smiled slightly hugging her soul against his swearing that he won't let her go like that again.

He went into the infirmary and registered in. He laid her down on one of the several beds in the room and smiled as she slept. He took it upon himself to clean up her face slightly.

After he was done dabbing her face with the wet cloth he began examining her, not to a full extent of course, he knows the boundaries.

He carefully sat her up and began taking her white coat off her body. He slowly and carefully took the coat off and placed it on the chair next to her bed.

Now she's dressed in a black tank top and her skirt. He settled her back down and couldn't help but to let his eyes rove. She has grown alot. Her breast have , not huge but cute, maybe a b-cup. Her curves while always prominent are defined a little more. He smirked slightly, maybe this is why she won't let me sleep with her anymore because she's developing more.

He likes her either way though, it doesn't matter about her breasts or any of that.

He carefully studied her arms after he admired her body and saw no wounds. He looked at her legs and saw nothing there either. Lastly he decided it would be okay to examine her stomach.

He carefully rolled her shirt up, stopping when he saw the lace of her bra. He sucked in his breath and restrained himself from being a pervert. He examined her toned stomach to see a white scar.

"When did you get this?" Soul leaned down closer to her stomach and narrowed his eyes seeing the strange scar actually made a shape.

The Kishins third eye, that's what it looks like.

His breath hitched. Is it real or is the black moon messing with him?

He placed his hand against the scar and traced it carefully.

Maka's eyes shot open wide from her dreamless sleep when she felt something tickle her stomach. She felt like she was still on the moons surface for a moment so she moved around making Soul jump.

She looked down, not even noticing Soul and saw the scar perfectly but to her eyes it was like black ink or a burn. She touched her stomach and saw the creatures devil grin. She yanked her hand away from it and looked around the room wondering how she got here in the first place.

Soul loomed over her with his ruby red eyes tired and worried all at once. Does he always look this tired?

"Soul..." She gave him a small look then saw something move behind him. A creature drenched in black blood with pink hair glided towards Soul with a wicked grin.

"Soul!" She screamed out, yanking the white haired teen towards her. Soul collapsed on top of her.

Maka hugged him against her chest in fear. She looked at Soul for a moment and back to where the creature initially was to see nothing.

"Maka what is it?!" Soul pushed himself off her and adjusted himself so he was sitting at the edge of her bed.

Maka bit her bottom lip causing it to burst open. Red blossomed out of her new wound making her wince once she tasted it.

"I- I thought I saw something..." She blinked a few times, not sure if she could believe anything she saw or felt.

Chrona is up there... And he is alive it seems she told herself. So was that demon him? He wants me to free that?!

Thinking about Chrona at a time like this made tears stream out of her eyes.

Soul was there for her quickly giving her his shoulder to cry on.

"It's fine, nothing is there, just me..." He whispered as he rested his chin on top of her head.

What did she see? I need to find out soon...

He hugged her tightly for what seemed like hours letting her cry into his shirt. Eventually she got tired and forced him to lay down with her so she could rest her head against his chest.

Just as usual she found herself falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Once she drifted away she entered the prison of her mind, her own personal hell.

Soul stayed awake and just rubbed her back in soothing motions. He just wanted to be there for her and to hold her like always. After a while she started moving around making Soul uncomfortable because she kept kicking him or digging her elbow into his chest. Then once she found a place to settle on she began crying in her sleep. By this time he woke her up and as soon as she saw his tired ruby reds she curled against him and fell back into slumber.

This is the cycle that Soul is used to. She falls asleep, moves around, then starts crying or screaming or both. He wakes her up one time then they both go to sleep, but tonight he is going to stay awake and monitor her closely.

He waited for her to show any more signs of a nightmare but nothing happened. His eyes shut finally, not on purpose, he tried to fight away the sleep but couldn't find the strength anymore.

Soul fell into a deep slumber holding Maka tightly against his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Regret is what Kid felt as he paced back and forth in front of the beautiful witch Kim Diehl. He has to tell her...

Kim sighed heavily as the Reaper walked back and forth in front if her. If he keeps this up he'll pave holes into her nice wooden floors!

"What is it?" She asks again with agitation lining her voice.

Kid gave Liz and Patti a look, begging for their help.

Liz shook her head and pointed at Kim. He needs to tell her. He has to tell her, not only as a friend of hers but of Ox's. If anything were to happen to him he would want her to know immediately.

"Kim..."Kid breathed out heavily then focused. He just needs to rip the bandage off. "Ox is dead."

It was evident that his words left a wound on her heart.

Her eyes widened but that was it, she didn't cry or go on a rampage she just sat on her couch. It was hard for her to process at first but she knew what Kid said was true because Ox hasn't been here in five days...He comes to see her every day every six hours. She swallowed hard and noticed Kid staring at her waiting for her tears to come, he won't seen them though. It seems reasonable for her to show that sort of emotion but she won't do it, not in front of them.

Liz shut her eyes a moment feeling her heart ache. Poor Kim...To lose someone you love so much must be agony, and to find out like this out of the blue...Patti kept a serious face for the sake of what's going on, she didn't really get why she has to be serious if Kim isn't crying.

Kim jumped up from her sofa and grabbed Kids arm. She pulled him towards her front door where Patti and Liz stood.

"Get out of my house!" She slammed the palm of her hand against his face causing him to stagger back into Liz and Patti then she slammed the door shut and locked it.

She slumped down against the front door and hugged her knees to her chest. "Ox..." She buried her head into her knees and let the tears go. She'll be damned if anyone sees her cry and see's her weak.

Ox is the person who stuck up for her and fixed everything she broke. Out of everyone other than Jacqueline he was there for her and was willing to give things up to make her happy. And now one of the most important people in her life is dead. All of this just caused the tears to stream out like a dam had broken. This time no one is here to fix that. Not right now at least, she is all alone.

xxx

Kid sighed deeply as he walked with Liz and Patti to the DWMA.

Liz draped her arm around Kids shoulder and sighed with him. "You had to tell her, you did the right thing."

Kid shook his head heavily feeling the regret pile up on him. He should have never sent Ox out there onto that moon! Now he's dead! He would still be here if Kid just sent Maka and Soul in the first place!

His guilt left him for a moment when he thought about Soul and Maka. They should be back by now! He hurried to the DWMA with a small smile.

He called Souls cellphone with his head held high.

xxx

Soul woke up when he heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket. The problem here is Maka is on top of him, or at least hooked on half his body and the only way he can get his phone is by waking her up or trying his best to maneuver past her.

"God dammit Maka!" He growled tiredly. He wasn't about to maneuver around her, he'd be too close to a certain area, he already is too close right now. He marked that down in his mind to make fun of her for cuddling him like this.

"Hey..." He gave her a small shake, nothing. "Maka!" He yelled, she stayed asleep.

"You ass..." He muttered.

Her hand began moving down his chest making all his movements halt. Her hand stopped at his belly button making him sigh in relief, that was too close.

"Idiot wake up..." He poked her head a few times seeing her eyebrow twitch. He groaned in annoyance. Looks like I'll need to push her off the bed.

Before he could push her off his phone stopped ringing and went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Soul, It's Kid." There was a strange shuffling noise. "And Patti!" Patti screamed. Kid yanked the phone out of her grasp and told her to shush it. "Anyways I'm calling to see if you are okay and if you are back yet. Please call me back if you get this message, goodbye." The message ended.

Soul narrowed his eyes at miss sleeping beauty and growled again. He knows she needs sleep and all and that she went through a lot yesterday but can't she just move!

He carefully began sliding out of her grasp, pushing her slightly then pulling her back once he got more room. He continued doing this unaware that while Maka was gaining room on the bed he was losing room.

"Alright now I just need to free my leg..." This will be awkward if he moves his knee forward.

He yanked his knee back quickly and fell off the bed

His body crashed down on to the cool wooden surface with a loud smack. The pain was enough to fully wake him up and a certain someone else.

When Maka heard a thump she shot up sitting up on the hospital bed. Out of rational thoughts she looked down to see Soul on the ground.

Soul gave Maka a nervous smile as her face loomed over his. He was actually tempted to pull her down with him. She is the one that put him here in the first place! No that was my dumb plan that is why I'm freaking down here!

Maka gave a sweet innocent smile guessing that she had been the one to push him out of the small bed. "Soul how did you get all the way down there?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Soul rolled his eyes and stood up. He fishes his phone out of his pockets so he could relieve the anxious Reaper. He sat down at the edge of the bed with a crick in his neck beginning to form. He dialed Kid's number, he memorized it like he does with all his close friends numbers, and waited.

"Hey Soul!" Patti greeted him in her overly happy voice.

Soul scratched the back of his head, not really expecting to hear her voice. Did Kid actually trust her with his phone, how dumb of him!

"Hey Patti where is Kid?" Soul asked her calmly, hoping she would give him an answer.

There was a long silence that seemed to strain his very life span.

"We are coming in to your-" She hushed a moment and then the door to their room opened. "Room!" She chirped then smashed Kid's phone to the ground.

Kid stood in the doorway with a small smile then the crash registered in his ears and echoed.

With a deep breath he slowly looked down, praying it wasn't what he thought. Shattered bits and pieces of his phone littered the ground around their feet. His eye's widened and then a small piece of him awakened that he had pushed down so long ago. The symmetry side. He is obsessed still but usually keeps his fits to himself but this is unacceptable!

"Patti look what you did!" He screamed at her angrily then crouched down to the ground to piece back together his phone. "You broke it! You shattered it and it's in little unsymmetrical pieces!" He practically cried.

Patti snickered then rolled her eyes. "It's fine Kiddo!" She cheered then knelt down next to him to help him piece together the thin phone.

Liz sighed heavily. Sometimes she feels like she is the mother of these two babies. "Kid it is only a stupid phone! You can go get another one later, you are rich ya know."

The nonchalant attitude did not help him at all, his madness is his own. Let him organize it back into it's original form, it needs peace from all it's unconnected pieces.

Soul and Maka sat back and watched, they both wanted to say something to snap him out if his fit but it was also a nice moment. It actually feels like old times.

Kid and Patti both successfully pieced the phone back together. Once that was done Kid slowly rose and headed over to Maka and Soul.

Now it is time for the dreaded words that Kid has been waiting for.

He sat down in one of the guest chairs allowing himself to shift before getting comfortable. Now with his posture erect and his hands folded over his chest he looks directly at Soul.

"What is the report."

Soul looked at Maka who seemed afraid of this conversation. Her jade green eyes are small and rimming with tears. He looks back at Kid to see his curious golden gaze. Soul can see all the pain in those eyes to and for a moment he doesn't know what to do. Tell Kid exactly what happened or stretch the truth for Maka's sake.

He can't lie...

"We decided we would cover more ground by splitting up." Kid nodded his head and Maka locked up.

Every part of her body was immobilized like she was in front of that creature again. She can't move, there is no escape here. She wants to run, to find a sanctuary where she can rest finally and find peace for her broken soul.

She looked down at her lap in sadness. Even though that happened to me there...I still want to go back and find Chrona! She balled up her fists in attempt to fight her frustrations down in front of them. He is there and alive!

"After awhile our soul resonance broke for some strange reason and I had to find her. Then I heard her scream and I found her on the ground covered in red. I thought she was hurt but she has no wounds on her body at all except for a scar."

Kid nodded his head slowly. So does this mean that insanity is back? No...No! I can't I just can't deal with this now! Not now please! I'm not ready...I'm not like my father...How can I deal with this? What can I do to stop it!? To stop the fear in people to stop the madness from spreading!? Are Soul and Maka infected? They don't look like it...Ox was completely gone by the time he came back in the aircraft...

Kid looked directly at Maka to see that she was fixated on her thoughts. What could be going through her head. Her soft kind green eyes are shining from the thin layer of tears coating the hues. He doesn't like seeing her sad...He hates seeing anyone sad...

Seeing Maka near tears huddled up next to Soul made him think of Kim. She must be crying right now, he knows her to be the strong type in front of people, but once you turn your back to her she lets out all of her pain in wails. He just can't leave her all alone!

Out of his rising frustration he digs his nails into his palms unaware of the rising tension the silence has created.

I need to see her...I need to go back to her home and make sure she isn't alone...I can't let her deal with this by herself!

He hates himself so much. He said it so bluntly to her, a slap to the face, Ox is dead. Is it okay to presume that you can't sugar cost death, at least not to a teenager rimming the adult years. He will feel guilty if he doesn't help her, he already feels like a piece of shit. After locking Ox up he didn't check on him for those five days. He didn't check or send anyone to feed him and give him water. Was it insanity that killed Ox or my forgetfulness? Did I slaughter Ox without knowing it.

No...I can't assume that until I've seen the corpse and can judge what the cause of death is. I'll punish myself when I find out.

Kid cleared his throat and sighed heavily, not much else to this then is there? Well he still needs to hear some little piece of information and see something.

"Maka." His voice tore through the veil of silence.

Maka looked up meeting his kind golden eyes.

"What happened to you?"

And now all eyes were on her. Golden, blue, and red, all digging into her very soul. She has no choice but to answer, to tell them all.

Soul grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She needs to feel comfortable to talk about it, relaxed. He hasn't even had the chance to ask her what has happened yet. She must feel like she has been thrusted into the limelight with no way to dive off stage.

"Our resonance broke..." She has to tell them, lying won't get her anywhere and after all these people here are her friends. "Not because of me or Soul, another soul interfered and tore us apart..."

Liz raised her eyebrows then looked down at Patti who was ready to make a mess out of the phone. She let her calm eyes fall back on Maka to see that the small teen was afraid to continue. Should she tell Kid to let Maka talk about it later, can't he see how hard it is for her to talk about it.

"Then something tore out of the black sphere covered in black blood with an eye where I guess it's forehead was. It attacked me..." Maka clutched her stomach feeling the thick scar through the fabric. "And then I woke up here because of Soul..."

I told him what happened Maka thought to herself. Just left out the fact I heard Chrona and thought I saw him in that creature...

This is not good at all. Kid swallowed hard as he processed the information. He will have to go up there and see for himself then...he can't bring Liz and Patti, while they are weapons, his trusted weapons - he can't risk them. They are the jewels in his life that make him smile. He regrets even sending his dearest friends there. He might have to lock Maka up, but not in DWMA. He will have to decide...

So many decisions to be made in such a small time frame. Who knows when things will go array. Fast action means less problems, right? But rushed decisions can lead to other problems sprouting from lack of integrity of the plan. Really he has no plan! He is still where he started, step one! He doesn't know what is going on on that surface! But it is affecting people, his closest friends, and striking fear into his people!

He knows that black sphere contains the Kishin and Chrona. Along with that knowledge he knows that being too close causes madness which means they are both possibly alive. Could the internal holding of the black sphere hold two people who could break it? After all Chrona created it so can't he destroy it or bend it to his will? Is he trying to escape?

Is Chrona a part of the Kishin now?

"Kid you okay?" Liz was now next to him with her hand feathered against his shoulder. He looked up at his friend and smiled warmly at her to help her relax.

He stood up slowly and headed over to Maka and Soul, but more directly towards the blonde.

Once in front of her he grabbed her ripping her out of Souls grasp and onto her feet.

"Kid what the hell?" Soul was on his feet now curious to what the Reaper was now doing.

Maka shivered slightly wishing that she had on her coat now. Her body is vulnerable to prying eyes almost.

Kid gave her a reassuring smile and lifted up her shirt without any bounds.

Kid wasn't interested in her bra, but he did notice she looks a bit bigger than before, she's filling out well. While he is also a human teenage male with hormones he also holds the title of Shinigami and has a job to comply with first.

The scar stands out sickly on her stomach, something that definitely was not there before. He ran his fingers across her warm pigmented flesh feeling her shiver underneath his hand. It looks strange, it actually looks like an eye.

Soul knew this moment was serious but he couldn't hold back his laugh. Kid had her shirt held up all the way revealing her chest to everyone, good thing she wears her bra's. Maka's face slowly began changing, first reddened cheeks followed by furrowed eyebrows and a deep frown.

Someone is about to get it!

Liz chuckled and Patti stayed focused on the phone on the ground slowly spreading the pieces back out onto the floor.

There are no books in her reach so a nice subtle chop shall do.

"Maka!" She muttered then brought her arm up into the air ready to split the Reapers head in two for invading her personal space so bluntly. "Chop!" He looked up at her to see her hand speeding down towards his face. Then her hand collided with his skull knocking him to the ground.

Patti bursted out in laughter when she looked at Kid cradling his head in pain.

Kid should have known that was going to happen, how dumb Is he?

Maka fixed her top then grabbed her cloak off the chair in the corner of the room. She put it on quickly and saw no remainders of her own blood. She didn't know what is worse. Her blood not being there like it was or it even being there in the first place.

Kid slowly recovered and rubbed his head. Good to see that just because he has power doesn't mean Maka will treat him any different. That actually brings him some comfort.

Kid continued massaging his head to make the pain go away and smiled. "Alright then...I'll talk to you guys tomorrow when I decide what should be done. Farewell..."

He turned towards the door and then looked down to see his phone was once again spread apart in bits. He looked at Patti who hummed a small song and seemed to be in a world of her own master mind.

"Patti!" Kid screamed out angrily once again ready to throw another symmetrical tantrum.

xxx

Kim sits at home alone, brooding in the wasteland she calls her thoughts. She never escapes her mind, there is always something on it and she hates it. She can't escape her thoughts of torment or self-pity or self-abuse.

"Ox..." She runs her hand over the most recent photograph of him. In this picture he had actually torn off those silly spikes on the side of his head and let his hair grow again. She is next to him glaring at him and Jacqueline is besides her smiling really big with her cheeks vibrant red. Ox looks so happy...

He was so happy that day... He had groomed himself to the perfection of Kim's criteria just for her sake. He approached her with confidence and grace and the dorkiness he possess and asked her out. He kept calling her cheesy and corny names like his angel but all at the same time while she told him to stop she was flattered and just wanted to hear him say it again. Instead of officially being a couple she told him first she wanted a nice fancy dinner, movie, and to go to an amusement park. He grinned and told her I would never ask you to be my girlfriend without a date first my angel. They had all that fun and Jacqueline joined with them at the amusement park and laughed and joked with them. Then out of nowhere he kisses Kim and someone wants to take their picture, giving birth to a way to remember beautiful memories.

She blinked away more of her tears. She always knew that something bad would happen to him, but not now! Not this soon...

She thought they had more time together, more time to be together! But now they have none left because his clock has lost it's tick.

A small timid knock sounded from her front door making her heart race. It is so late though... Who...?Only one person knocks like that! Only Jacqueline! She must be back from her studies with the witches!

Kim carefully put the picture down and hurried over to the door like a little kid ready to see their daddy after a long day of work. She pulled the door open with tears rolling down her smooth cheeks and flung herself at the person."Jacqueline!" Then she felt the features of this person and knew this wasn't who she wanted.

She slowly pulled back to in fear to see someone she didn't plan to see again for the night.

Kid.

"Kid!?" She wiped at her eyes quickly trying to hide the tears but couldn't hide the puffiness and redness of her eyes. "What do you want!?"

Kid gave the pink haired girl a small smile then pulled her back into his arms. "Kim..." He held onto her tightly even though she fought against his grasp. "I'm so sorry!" He was on the verge of tears, it was hard to bite them back just to seem like a man.

Kim's eyes widened and all her muscles relaxed. She refused to fight anymore. She let herself lean into the Reapers warm embrace letting herself go. All the tears came out, all her pain that she had bottled away.

Kid was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him and her head lean against his chest. More surprise piled on him when he felt her tears drench his shirt.

"You don't have to be alone Kim..." He whispered quietly in her ear then held her tightly against his chest letting her cry.

If he can make her feel perfect again, to fill her void somehow, he can never truly never forgive himself. Ox didn't starve to death or die of dehydration. He died from madness. Kid saw his corpse, it is already beginning to rot... He burned it, and put it in an urn so he could give it to Kim later.

The fact remains that Ox died under his watch. If someone had regularly checked on him then he would be fine! If he just received medical attention! But no Kid abused that duty because of so many other things and it cost Ox his sanity and life!

Now Kid has to find a way to make it up to Kim without telling her everything. He will be the person she can rely on. He will be the person she can talk to and cry on when she needs it because he stripped away a life that used to do that for her. He will do whatever he can to make it up to her and to Ox in his own way. He will take on this role and he won't forget about her, he will be what she needs to brighten her day. Hopefully he can amount to such worth to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That lovely day had ended and the nightwas gone with it soon also. Now the sun hangs low in the sky with it's radiance bright even though it is asleep. The sun always has radiance even when it decides to nap_._

_ xxx_

_ Down the corridor she walks allowing her legs to carry her to where they want to go. All the corridors are the same, the same shattered light fixture, tattered wallpaper, and blank painting. Every corridor was the same and yet her legs seemed to know where to go. She won't get lost here._

_ Further down she walks and then takes a right turn in a four way intersection. Down the hall there is darkness, nothing but bitter darkness. She smiles happily as if the darkness holds no enemies. It's better to walk in darkness because you don't know what lurks there but at least when you walk in light you know where you_ are_ going. She knows where she is going without the help of any light, she is lost but she knows the way all at once._

_ She debates where to go in her mind, either go left or right or go straight. No matter how often she argues with herself she ends up being forced down whatever path. So she is going with the flow that carries her, hoping the current will drop her off somewhere better than here. _

_ In the thickness of the darkness she finally pulls to a stop. There is a small sound like water dropping into still-water. She frowns, this must be the worst part. She jumps down from a ledge that she didn't even know was there, once again letting her legs and body do as they please. The darkness continues along this path, no light ahead to let her see her surroundings._

_ She trudged through the knee deep water. It doesn't feel like water, it is thicker and sticks to her skin and clothing like paste. Some areas are thicker and denser than others and she has trouble to travel through but she gets along in the end. Along with the strange texture of the water comes a dreadful smell that at the moment she really can't describe, perhaps rancid would be the best way to describe it. _

_ Marching through the water she hears a new sound other than the slushing of her movements. The sound is sweet and_ _beautiful. A piano! Whoever is playing is a master, there fingers effortlessly glide across the smooth black and white keys allowing themselves to get lost in the music. She wants to get lost with that beautiful sound. _

_ She smiles widely and begins to run through the thick water. It is hard to run but she keeps going ignoring the pull of the thickness trying to keep her at a slow pace. She has a mission to find whoever is playing that piano!_

_ Suddenly she stops moving and stares at the bitter blackness, unable to see but somehow knows where to go. Her hand moves up and presses up against something cool. It feels metallic and round in her grasp. She twists it and pulls the something open._

_ The room before her is scarcely lit by torches. In the back of the room there is a shiny black piano where the player is making their beautiful music._

_ She runs again, desperately this time. She needs to see this person she has to! The thickness of that water has left residue on her legs and is beginning to dry and crust up. She refused to look down and just kept getting closer to the piano._

_ She reached the back of the piano and let her hands run across the smooth surface of the instrument. Once her hands touched the instrument the music stopped. This peaked her interests even more to see the player._

_ She skips around to the other side of the piano and stops. _

_ In the seat lays Soul. His eyes are wide as if someone had just scared him. Ruby reds soulless. His face is pale, deathly pale with no trace of color he once had_.

_ Her eyes slowly moved down to see that his chest is slashed open completely ruining the striped tux he wore. The cut went from his shoulder and swept across his torso. The bleeding seemed to last forever, the red steadily streamed out and pooled beneath his seat. Tears began forming but they would start flowing yet. She continued to examine him, to see what has happened to her beloved weapon. _

_ Black blood soaks his lower half. The blood moves around like it is trying to take forth some type of manifestation. The blood bubbled and popped with steam rising over the black silk._

_ "Soul!" She screamed but he couldn't hear her. No one can hear her. He can never hear her again now that he is dead._

_ She screamed again a little louder this time, unable to stay silent. She hurried over to him and slowly began pulling him out of the seat with the tears still steadily flowing._

_ She cradled him in her arms and just glared at the black blood that slowly began crawling up his body. The blood leaked down onto her legs and began closing in around her. _

_ "Soul...You can't leave me alone!" She cried out desperately and clung to his cold body. He didn't respond, he can't. He is dead. But then who was playing so beautifully like him? _

_ The black blood did this...It_ _tricked her..._

_ "No..." She squeezed her eyes shut as the slimy blood began hugging her waist. She will be cocooned with Soul at least. She won't let him go out alone. Perhaps she just doesn't want to be left behind. Without Soul her life would be nothing anymore just remnants of her soul would remain. She needs him even if it means the end for her to be with him._

_'Now you will know how it feels! Now you will know my pain!'_

_ Chrona!? Her eyes widened and her heart erupted with emotions._

_ Where is he!? Why does he sound so mad!? Isn't he the one who sacrificed himself!? Why is he lashing out!? _

_ "Chrona please stop!" She pleaded and continued holding Soul's limp body tightly._

_'You will know how it is like to be trapped! Trapped with no way out with madness itself!'_

_ Does he regret his sacrifice!?_

_ All of a sudden Soul twitched. His heartbeat slowly came back, healthily pounding against his rib cage._

_ "Soul!" She cried out. While she was elated_ _and hugging Soul he kept a lazy expression._

_ He ripped away from her grasp only to pounce back on top of her. His body trapped her restricting any movements for escape. The wound on his chest still oozes steadily and the black blood continues to swallow them whole. His eyes are small and tired, but fully aware of everything around him. He smiles at her then splits into a devilish grin revealing his sharp defined teeth._

_ "Soul what are you doing!?" She screamed and began struggling in his grasp. She can't overpower him he is the stronger one in this relationship._

_ Soul laughed like the mad man he is then wrapped his hands around her thin neck. _

_ "Showing you what it's like to live with a mad man!" _

_ She struggles in his grasp to escape, to push him away but can't. He is too strong. She claws at his hand trying to hurt him with her nails but he seemed to enjoy the_ _pain of her nails raking across his flesh in desperation._

_ Then the black blood began wrapping around them, closing them in darkness. In the new brand of complete darkness the walls steadily began leaking. Suddenly they were drowning in the black blood. Their lungs filled with the thick disgusting metallic taste that the rancorous liquid offered._

_ She gagged as the blood suffocated her and filled her stomach. She wanted to scream because she could still feel Soul's hand strangling her. She coughed heavily, the black blood splashing out of her mouth only to come rushing back in. She stopped fighting Soul and just let him continue because fighting was out of her abilities. _

_ It hurts so much. The pain is everywhere and won't leave! She can feel her conscious slipping away at the hands of Soul and the black blood. She can't stay alive, she can't manage it. So she allowed the black blood to fill her body losing herself to the utter end of death. And in death there was only more darkness_.

_xxx_

Maka woke up with her visions still coated in her nightmares. The feelings from the dream haunted her and destroyed her completely. Her throat felt hot and swollen. She pushed away her blankets that stuck to her body with sweat and hurried to her bedroom door.

Her throat feels horrible, the inside feels scratched and tattered as if someone had ran a razor in the inner walls of her throat.

She unlocked her bedroom door and rushed to the kitchen as fast as she could. The burning multiplied and her eyes began watering. It was only a dream but the strange pains remain. She turned on the faucet and slowly began gulping down as much as she could to satisfy the burn.

A hand touched her back. Her body tensed up unable to relax from the nightmare she just had.

"Maka?" Soul's sweet voice asked in a worried tone.

He's worried about me...I don't want him to worry about me...She shook her head heavily then gave him her best smile.

"Hey Soul!" She greeted as happily as she could. There was no fooling Soul, but he didn't say anything about her strange attitude. He wanted to but at the same time he just wants to see how this all plays out.

Throughout the day anytime Soul touches Maka she flinches in his grasp or at the graze of his finger tips. It's like she's afraid of him. Did he do anything? No...it must be the nightmares again, she very often has those now, all the time. It's stupid why she won't let me back into her room.

If only he knew all the reasons. If he did then he might understand. How would Kid feel about Maka having nightmares, hearing things, and seeing things, probably not to well considering Ox's short-lived visit down insanity lane.

At dinner Maka sits next to Blair and Soul sits besides Maka because he doesn't want Blair doing something weird to him while he eats. They eat, for once in silence. Once dinner was done Maka cleaned up like she usually does and sat down on the sofa with a frown. So much is going on in her mind. She might actually drown in her thoughts. Drown in her thoughts and pains and not let anyone lend her a hand.

Soul won't let her drown though. "Maka?" He stands in front of her with worried ruby eyes.

Maka looks up at him and then his chest. In the dream the wound that Chrona had given him just wouldn't stop bleeding, just wouldn't stop flowing. The red slowly spilt out of his wound almost like the night he received the wound.

"Why the hell are you like this? Why do you look so sad? Are you hiding something?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared intently at her.

She leaned into the couch wishing that it would swallow her alive so she doesn't have to deal with this confrontation. Soul won't drop it though he is a pushy drama queen. He will find out what happened no matter what.

Maka rested her head on the arm of the sofa and stared down at Soul's ratted up converse. "I had a nightmare..." She whispered in such a small voice she didn't think he heard her.

He did. He let out a deep sigh mad that he was right that it was her nightmares. He wishes that he was having them instead of her, she doesn't deserve this pain. If only he could steal away her agony.

He sat down next to her but didn't touch her yet. Obviously the dream involved him he can tell because the way she responds to his touches. He is a pushy guy but he knows his boundaries.

"What happened?" He asked in a soothing voice.

Her heart began racing all of a sudden and she didn't know why. She looked at Soul. He looks really tired right now, has he been getting any sleep?

"You were dead and then Chrona began yelling...yelling about his pains and you came back to life. We were swallowed up in black blood and you were choking me...I couldn't get away and you wouldn't stop!" She was holding herself again feeling the thick scar through her clothes.

Why is everything like this now!? Soul grit his teeth and held back his anger. He isn't mad at her or any of that he is mad at the world and Chrona. If Chrona never lived then Maka wouldn't be so shattered! It is cruel to say that...Even I was friends with Chrona, I'm just spiteful.

Soul scooted closer to Maka and pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight him or flinch this time. She leaned into his warm embrace allowing his comfort to envelop her. For a fleeting moment she thought if Soul were here then everything would be fine.

She rested her head against his chest listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. A nightmare is only a nightmare. They have no significance if you choose to believe that.

Dreams are an escape and nightmares you can't escape. It's cruel because your mind will make you suffer.

Blair walked into the living room in her cat form and jumped up on the table. She looked at Soul and then the small girl he cradled against his body. It seems they just keep getting closer, it's about time! It is a shame though Blair really did like Soul, he's so cool, but she always knew they would wind up together. She cleaned her perfect fur and just smiled warmly at her friends.

What is wrong with poor Maka? Blair thought in her mind as she stared at the way she shivered or fought back tears. Did the nightmares get worse?!

"Nya, Maka!?" Blair meowed curiously tilting her head to the side.

Maka sniffled then looked at the purple car on the coffee table. Everyone noticed her change of attitude.

"Do you want me to get you a present? Nya!" The purple cat smiled and before Maka could answer Blair jumped out of the window and began her search. She will make Maka smile, as a friend it is her duty!

Soul sighed heavily kind of relieved that the purple seductress was gone. "Wasn't Kid supposed to be here or at least call us to give us details?"

xxx

Kid slowly awakens from his slumber. Before his vision could fully adjust he saw a blur of pink in his vision. He moves slightly allowing his heavy lids to shut again. He doesn't want to wake up. He moved his arm slightly to feel a body underneath his arm.

"Hmm...?" He opened his eyes again to perfectly see tousled pink hair on this pillow.

Kim sleeps sound-fully with her back turned to him. His eyes widened but he knows he shouldn't be shocked, he knows what he did last night.

Kid sighs heavily kind of ashamed of himself. It happened so quickly...

**xxx**

_"How did he die Kid?" Kim asked as she sat on her couch with a box of tissues in her lap._

_ She looks so lost without him..._

_Kid sits down next to her with his head hanging low. He is ashamed of himself, he hates who is. He hates that he has to be the one to tell her this. He hates that he caused it! He hates that it seems like he can't console her to give her back a piece of her broken heart!_

_"The madness of the black sphere infected him and he went mad. I had him locked up...He couldn't take it so he..." Kid couldn't finish it. Her big pink eyes were beginning to water._

_Then she wiped away her tears with a tissue and strained to keep a straight face. "Ox wouldn't do that!" She has to defend him, his honor is the only thing he really left behind._

_Kid shook his head and buried his face in his hands. Of course she would be stubborn, who wouldn't. Ox wasn't the type of person to kill himself. He enjoyed life and ever since Kim became a piece of it he had to live for her._

_"Kim." Kid exhaled and took her hand in his own. "It was madness...He drowned in madness..."_

_Silence began building up._

_Kim stared at his hand on hers then yanked her hand away. She was on her feet now and she was pissed. Her hand caught onto Kid's collar and she yanked him up to her face. She wants him to see all of her anger!_

_"Why would you send Ox!?" She screamed. "Why not Maka and_ _Soul!? Why Ox!?"_

_She just kept yelling at Kid making him feel like a wretch who belongs to burn alive in hell._

_"Aren't you an all powerful fucking Reaper Kid!? Why didn't you go then?! Huh, tell me why!? Ox is dead because of you!"_

_She was screaming in tears not reserving her blunt words._

_Her words hit him hard._

_So she sees it the same way I do...That I killed him...I let him die..._

_Kid slouched his posture and looked down at his feet. Ox is dead because of me! Tears began streaming out of his beautiful golden hues. He can't contain his pain anymore. He is tired of putting on a big look because he is a man and because he is a Shinigami! He can't take everything always being bottled up inside! He has to let them out! To have someone lend an ear to his troubles!_

_In a way Kid and Kim are alike. They bottle up their pain and let it out when no one is looking. Maybe they can find comfort in one another. Can two similar people attract?_

_"Why are you crying!?" She tightened her grip on his collar and loosened her grip on her emotions._

_"I'm so sorry!" He grabbed her shoulders and began digging his nails in. "Don't you know I've been blaming myself! It is my fault Kim! If I never sent Ox then he would_ _be here with you now! He loves you so much and I took him away from you! If my father were here he would have done the right thing! He would have made all the right choices!" There was desperation in his weakening voice. Kid trembled from the tremors of emotions and let his grip loosen clearly able to see the fear in her eyes._

_Kim glared at him but also felt bad. Kid is her friend...Can she really blame him for sending Ox. He probably thought Ox was strong enough to deal with whatever was going on, he didn't know the outcomes. Can he be convicted of such, for believing Ox could do the job._

_"Tch..." She slapped his hands away. "Stop with this self pity!" Out of her frustration and anger she pulled the crying Reaper into her arms._

_Kid can't be blamed._

_Only the madness..._

_Kim held him tightly, allowing him to pour his eyes and heart out. It is amazing to see Kid so weak like this. She has never seen him cry like this before. He never has came to her like this. It is clear he keeps his problems to himself to keep appearance. He stays strong and goes around helping those who are falling while he himself is falling._

_That is why he came here. To make Kim feel better. To make her feel like she has nothing to worry about. Well now the tables have turned because she wants to help him._

_The thing is she isn't good with these kind of things, never has been.  
_

_"Kid..." She began in a soft voice edging with her sorrow. "It's..." She held him even tighter and trembled ready to burst with all of her conflicted feelings. "It's okay!" She cried._

_Two sad people took sanctuary in the others arms. They stayed like this letting their souls wail together in pain._

_Finally when the tears stopped Kid looked up into Kim's eyes which were red and puffy. Quickly he pecked her lips, a friendly peck which he does to his female friends often._

_Kim blinked, unsure of what had just happened. Her lips tingled from the brief connection, the sensation was too short. Then she leaned in to him placing her lips on his letting him taste all of her pain._

_She didn't understand why she kissed him again, it just felt right, like something she needed to do. She felt the guilt build up quickly as their lips locked. Ox is dead and she is already stuck up on someone else...Ox would want her to move on but not this soon. But if Ox wants her happy then he has to let her do this._

_Kid picked her up with his mouth still working against hers in the heat of the moment and laid her down on her neatly made bed. He gently laid down over her propping himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't put to much weight on her body._

_Their lips locked again this time more desperately begging for all possibilities. They couldn't deny the need, or the heat coursing through their bodies. Just an escape from reality will fix everything._

xxx

Why did I do it!? Kid shook his head heavily. He never wanted things to go that far but he couldn't stop! Now Ox hates him...

Kim stirred in the blankets then sat up. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of her sleep. Then she looked at Kid and smiled at him.

Why is she smiling? He smiled back at her, unsure of what is going on.

"Kid, thank you..." She nervously looked down remembering the night of passion they had. "I would have been lost...Jacqueline isn't here and with Ox gone I had no one..." Her cheeks were bright red now. "Thanks."

Kid smiled, feeling slightly accomplished. She feels better. That's all he wanted. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. Then he asked her to turn around so he could get dressed, she turned around but peeked here and there.

Once he was fully dressed he sat down at the edge of her bed. So he and Kim are what now? He doesn't mind what they are, Kim is gorgeous and smart but he is just confused.

Was last night a way for her to cope with it all. Or maybe it was his way to cope with it all. Two sad people interlocked in their bitterness.

"It won't be healthy to stay here all day so do you wish to accompany me to Soul and Maka's?"

xxx

"Kid?" Soul questioned the Reaper who was holding hands with the pink haired witch.

Kid walked inside of the house, shoving past Soul and pulling Kim in.

"Hey Soul." Kim greeted in a nonchalant voice.

Kid looked around the room for traces of Maka. On the table there were two of her books but she isn't in here. "Where is Maka?"

"Shower." Soul quickly replied and continued beaming down at their laced fingers. What is going on here?

Kid sighed heavily in annoyance. Then smiled. This is good, he needed to get Soul alone anyways. "I want you to watch Maka intently and give me reports on her, don't let whatever relations you have get in the way of the reports. And also we will be going up to the sphere to inv-"

Kim's tightened her grip on Kid's hand and trembled. "No!" She yelled over his calm voice.

Kid's eyes widened from her sudden outburst. He turned to look at her and his gaze softened. The only emotion she allowed herself to show was anger.

"Ox died because of that! You all can't go!" She screamed.

"Maka and I have already gone.." Soul decided to add. He meant it differently than that though. He meant since we already went we aren't going back.

Kid understood her anger and pain but she needs to understand his burden of responsibility.

"We have our duties to protect Death City and the world Kim, I can't abandon what I have to do, even if Stein and Spirit don't want me there."

Soul narrowed his eyes at Kid. Does he really think Maka can handle that trip again!? What is wrong with him!? And why does Soul need to watch her? Does Kid think she is going insane?

"Kid..." Soul began. "I can't let you take Maka, her nightmares are getting worse so I'll go with you." That was one of many excuses he has ready for Maka's sake.

Nightmares? Kid never knew she had nightmares.

"Nightmares?" Kid repeated the word. They all live in a nightmare. "Since when did these start?"

Soul crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes like this was something obvious to know. "Ever since Chrona gave his life to save everyone." He is saying something that Maka might say, usually his words now a days are derogatory about Chrona.

She dreams about Chrona? Does that mean she interacts with him in some sort of manner? Was the black blood on the moon trying to talk to her!? Kid felt his heartbeat falter as all the thoughts began piling up. So Maka is the receiver in this current. Perhaps he can use her to communicate with Chrona!?

It would be risky though...

It was so noisy in the living room so Maka had to see what all the commotion was about. She dried off quickly with the towel and put on a shirt and a pair of pants and headed into the living.

"What's..." She saw Kim holding Kid's hand.

Kid let his eyes fall on Maka and smiled at her. She is the answer to this then?! Maka will once again be a hero it seems. He will just have to find a way to separate her from Soul somehow. Soul wouldn't like the idea of her being used to communicate with Chrona. How can he do that?

"What is going on?"

Soul was the one to answer that. "Apparently back to the moon."

It was like a punch to the gut right there. She couldn't breathe, she wanted to but she felt too claustrophobic. Did the room always feel this small?

With feverish eyes she looked around the room trying to find comfort in the friendly faces. All the eyes on her made her vision blur. A sudden dizziness ran through her head and all her judgments on the real world were fading. Blackness crept up into the corner of her eyes but she didn't want to be closed away in darkness. The darkness is the thing that hurts her most. Her knees began buckling and the kind voices of her friends became nothing but static.

Someone...

The darkness continued to cloud her vision.

Save me...

Her weight became too much of a burden for her to carry so she dropped to the ground. Her head smashed against the floor but she couldn't feel it. She isn't a part of reality anymore.

Soul rushed to her side as soon as she hit the floor. He cursed at himself for not being quicker to notice that she was blacking out.

"Maka..."He gave her shoulders a small shake to see if she would open her eyes.

Soul glared up at Kid who was quickly next to Maka's side checking her vital signs.

"The insanity may have already gotten to her..." Those words felt like poison.

Soul couldn't swallow his anger. He couldn't give two shits who Kid is anymore. "Why did you have to suggest that!?" He screamed angrily as he stared down at Maka's pained face. "I will not allow you to bring her Kid!"

How can he refuse? How can Soul refuse a chance to eliminate the problem!? Kid looked down at Maka's face and broke out in a grin.

So Soul refuses...Hehe...Poor fool...

It looks like the madness is beginning to spread. How long will it take before a heavy toll strikes down Kid and erases any shred of his sanity?

**_xxxxx_**

_**Words from the writer...A.K.A - DesignTheTragedy**_

_**Hey peoples and random readers! How do you like it so far? Any twists you like? If you see something unraveling that you are curious about you'll just have to wait for the updates! Sorry for the inconvenience for anyone who had read chapter one a while back. For a long time only that chapter was put up, and after that I forgot I was working on it...I'm a forgetful person...If you have any questions or just wanna talk you can pm me! Also leave reviews if ya want, I dunno do what you want. Peace out lost souls! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Oh, lovely madness, drown out the souls that deny you and give a gift upon those who invite you in.**_

Maka wake up, _a small voice whispered into her ear. _You have to come see me...

_The weak timid voice of the young boy bounced off the walls of her mind before settling down. _

_ Chrona..._

_ His sweet face slowly began forming from the darkness of her dreamless sleep. His eyes are bright and happy not shrouded by his sorrow or insanity, this is the Chrona she cares most for. The Chrona who is just a regular shy boy who is afraid of socializing because of awkwardness._

_ He tilted his head to the side and smiled warmly at his dearest friend. He cherishes her so much, he misses her so much. Being trapped and hung in the sky for people to stare at and ridicule, it makes him sick! All the people in the world despise him and the blood that courses through his veins, and everytime they look at the wretched black sphere he can feel their utter hate. The people on the ground, those who waltz around living and laughing, think of him as an eye sore, a problem even though he isn't really even in their presence. If anything their eyes invade his presence, his shelter, a million pairs of eyes, a million souls that hate him and stare those hateful glares._

_I miss you... Maka reaches out to grab on to him so she could pull him into her arms like old times but couldn't. As soon as her hand touched him his body slowly began chunking away, leaving her all alone in the cold abyss of her mind. _

_ Even though she could move wherever she wanted she felt like she was making no progress. Here there is no direction and no misdirection. This place is endless and always seems to invite her soul and those she can't reach. Why does this place tease her and cause her pain. Isn't this place of her mind, her being, so why is it so cruel to her? It is acceptable then because she knows she can't reach Chrona, not yet at least. Still though, allowing her eyes to look around, she feels lonely. She feels trapped..._

_ This is the loneliest she thinks she has ever felt. It feels as if everything she has has been ripped out of her grasp. _

_While things for the world got better things have gotten worse for her. Kind of ironic how one of the savior a suffer from saving the world. The suffering is from losing someone, losing someone who can be retrieved..._

_ When Chrona first accepted his fate and decided to save everyone Maka accepted what he wanted to do, but always had mixed feelings. His determination of saving everyone was so pure that she had to agree with his decision, even though it meant all she had fought for for his sake would be thrown out into the wind. But now he wants her to come and save him, dig him out of the blood and insanity, pull him back into a cruel world that still may reject him. He is calling out to her. And has been for a considerate amount of time, she needs to save him, he saved the world along with the Spartoi group._

_ No matter what wrongs that idiot makes he is important to her, he is her friend, and she feels a a undying responsibility to protect him even when he is shielded away in that dark mass._

_ I'll save you Chrona! Determination knitted into her heart making her heart race with satisfaction, agreeing with her decision. I'll go back to the moon for your sake! I swear!_

That's when she woke up, leaving the cold void.

At first things felt distant to her then all the feelings rushed back into her body causing her body to erupt in shivers.

"She's awake!" An obnoxious voice called out gleefully. "Soul!" The voice demanded. All the noise is making her head spin and toes curl. Who the hell is making so much noise!? Who does that when someone just wakes up, where is the sense in that!

Maka has to see the moron who has to yell and be a babbling idiot so she sat up slowly. Her vision immediately crossed becoming so distorted and disorienting that she couldn't make out what was what. Her green eyes slowly relaxed, her body un-tensed, and her vision slipped in and out of focus before adjusting completely.

Immediately when her surroundings became tangible she spotted her certain demise.

The only blabbing idiot who would be so belligerent to shout when someone has awoken...

The one, and possibly the only, BlackStar accompanied by the kindest of souls, Tsuabaki. In Maka's opinion Tsuebaki is the breath of fresh air while BlackStar is the suffocating fire.

"BlackStar!" Tsuebaki's tone was warning but small. "Don't yell when someone is waking up!"

BlackStar gave his weapon a cheeky smile then looked at an angry Maka.

"Sorry!" He scratched the back of his head with the same smile, it's not that he feel bad for it, he said sorry on Tsuebaki's behalf, Maka can deal with it.

In a quick evaluation Maka looks weaker than how Soul described. She just seems to be out of energy, power, will... Her strong will used to be a trait of hers that he liked but now there is nothing but a heap of a useless soul. Why is she so torn to shreds?

Once Soul heard BlackStar he dropped everything he was doing and came rushing into the room with his excitement shelled and his happiness swallowed. He stood over Maka then leaned down into her face. Her body stiffened and her mind went blank, what is he doing, was the last thought she had.

Soul pushed her bangs back gently with his soft hands and stared at her forehead. The abrasion that was there had healed returning her skin to it's glory. He let out a heavy sigh that barely could sum up his happiness and relief. He was so worried about her, he always is. When she slipped into this thick slumber she wouldn't respond to his words, his touches, it was as if she had died. A week in sleep, who knows what nightmares haunted her this time.

Soul smiled warmly at his Meister, swallowing back his rise of anger. It's all Kid's fault! Does he want to risk her life! Is he just going to throw everyone up there to be infected!? It's his fault Ox died, is that idiot trying to kill us off? I miss the old Death...

Going the first time was a strain for her, something that was hard for her to cope with.

Maka felt the heat rise in her cheeks followed by embarrassment for blushing. Next came her anger, he shouldn't be so close to her face like this!

"You've been asleep for a week." He backed away making all her tension falter.

A week... That seems a bit exaggerated, to her it felt like five minutes.

Has Soul been getting any rest, he doesn't seem to well... He hasn't seemed to be the image of okay for a while actually...

Studying Soul with her eyes thoroughly reveals that he is losing his balance and grip on life. He is very noticeably starting to thin out, some of his features becoming more angular and prominent. His eyes are bloodshot, little red vessels are etched into the corners crossing over his colored hues and blending in. Along with the bloodshot eyes under his eyes have became dark, circles rest under his eyes showing that he hasn't had much sleep, the vessels suggest that no sleep has came his way. When her eyes fall a little lower she notices his hand, the nails are chewed down to the stub, and his knuckles are bloodied, it seems since he lost things to chew he began nibbling his own skin.

This is all because of me...?

BlackStar let out a heavy sigh letting his irritation be known throughout the room. "Can you rush this please!?" He can't stand around all day, he's missing training time so now he'll have to double it tomorrow.

While Maka was lost in her own dreadful mind for a week BlackStar and Tsuebaki came over from Tsuebaki's birth home to help Soul. They were actually staying there on a month vacation and were supposed to stay longer but decided that Soul is being dragged down to much. Non-stop Soul has been standing at the edge of the cliff so wrapped up in her safety and the idea that she may slip through his fingers that he has been throwing his life away.

"Maka, I'm going to stay with BlackStar for a bit... A week maybe two, I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Tsuebaki will stay here with you and Blair too. So it's cool?"

So it is her decision... If she she says no he'll stay by her side and BlackStar will yell at both of them; Soul for being actually being a pushover and Maka for being a possessive priss, of course he would use a few more creative words. She can't say no, not while Soul looks this weak. He needs to be around some one he can just chill with and not constantly obsess and stress over.

Without another thought she agreed to it. Her yes made the the remainder of color drain from Soul's face. Panic filled him, making his expression change, becoming weak and pathetic. He clearly wanted her to be a 'possessive baby.'

He didn't argue with her her, she made her choice and he won't try to change her decision. Instead of arguing or looking depressed he made BlackStar help him pack his bags. While they packed they quickly began arguing over what things should be brought. Even while there was a fierceness in his eyes she could see past it, he's dreading this.

"Bye Soul." Maka opened up the door and shut away any of her selfishness. She needs to do something on behalf of his sake including after all he has done for her. A smile is what she gave him from the distance hoping him seeing her smile would help his soul.

BlackStar gave Tsuebaki a tight hug after he grabbed Soul's bag from the albino's grasp and grinned. He gave Maka a quick hug with a bitter smile, next time he is over here she better be repaired with will and soul. He left out of the house and waited down the street so Soul could say whatever personal goodbyes he wanted without being interrupted.

Soul was lost for a moment, he really didn't know how to say goodbye and her smile is taunting him. It makes him sad it makes his heart ache uncontrollably because he thinks that smile is happy about him leaving. So it has came to this then, I'm smothering her? Is that what I'm doing now... Ever since our trip their I have been obsessive...He sucked up his pessimistic thoughts so he could say his goodbyes.

He gave Tsuebaki a quick hug then approached his short Meister who politely kept the door open.

He gave her a bitter smile, similar to the one BlackStar gave her. He wishes she would just change her mind now. Of course being here with Tsuebaki at least she is in good hands but he just wants to be the one by her side.

Maka took the liberty to close the distance in-between them. She wrapped her arms around his thinning body and leaned her head against his chest. She tried not to notice how different he felt, while he is still just as warm, in her arms he just feels so brittle and fragile, she is honestly afraid to hug him any tighter in fear he may snap.

Soul hugged her back and let his smile become warm, he will miss her, but at least he will be back.

"Don't talk to Kid Maka." His voice was serious and demanding, she is accustomed to him being a pushy princess.

The thing is is that she doesn't understand this demand. "Wh-"

Soul cut her off by squeezing her with strength she did not think he had at this moment. "See ya." He kissed her cheek for a lingering moment, patted her back and broke the embrace.

The very fact that he had kissed her shocked her. He's done it before so she doesn't understand why she is so flustered. He never kisses he like that, usually a peck on the forehead... She is glad he didn't look over his shoulder because if he saw her he would reserve an insult for later.

Quickly everyone in the two separate groups fell into comfort within a split moment. The change was adapted to very quickly, even Soul who had regrets and troubles leaving fell into the flow.

BlackStar decided on three weeks of this swap of weapons for Soul's and Maka's sake.

He cares about his friends. Not only will he beat anyone senseless who hurts them if he sees them losing themselves he will find a way to knock some good old sense into their heads. If anything BlackStar should be considered the glue to hold up all the friendships, at least in a few situations...

Tsuebaki, Blair, and Maka kicked back together and just did a few things together to pass time. Blair, as she promised, got a really nice gift for Maka that she actually liked; a two piece dark green bathing suit that didn't scream for too much attention. She can't wear it though...The scar she has is disgusting and makes her feel like a disfigured monster, to everyone it is simply a scar but to her it is a wound a creature gave her that won't heal. Around these two Maka felt at ease and over a few days of time she told them both something that she hasn't told Soul; She hears Chrona's voice in her head. They didn't ridicule her, say rude things or belittle her. They just were there to give her a shoulder to cry on, to give her advice, to make her feel like nothing was wrong with that.

BlackStar and Soul are busy every hour of the day just about. At first Soul was really still clinging to Maka so BlackStar made a rule that she can't be called or mentioned in the house. With those rules established BlackStar yanked Soul into the bathroom, made him put on shorts from the other side of the door without a shirt. When Soul fully complied BlackStar busted in and shoved Soul's face into the mirror and made him realize how badly he was letting his stress take him, no soul should carry such a burden. After that Soul began BlackStar's lovely training. Along with that BlackStar makes Soul eat a lot, sleep nine hours, and train four hours. Soul is tired but not the same way he used to be.

Five days have shredded by.

Those five days someone of power and madness had been watching Soul and even Maka exploiting their weaknesses for his gain. This will be information for him to act upon later. Someone will be taken down!

xxx

Maka has looked around the entire house for Tsuebaki, but can't seem to find her gentle soul any where! It is stressing her out. She has checked everywhere even places a person wouldn't or couldn't be just because she was running out of ideas!

"Blair?" Maka poked her head out into the living room.

Blair stirred awake from her cat nap upon her name being called out. She stretched out her sleepy limbs and released a yawn.

"Nya?"

"Where is Tsuebaki?"

"Grocery Store, she is making a special dinner tonight!" Blair imagined fish, fish, and more fish being endlessly supplied.

That sounds great. So I looked all over the place for no reason then? That was a waste of twenty minutes! She could have waken me up from my nap if she wanted any company.

Maka waltzed over to the fridge allowing the situation to be dropped. She pulled out a nice cool bottle of Gatorade and began drinking it slowly.

In the silence and her sips of the artificial grape flavor she began to think about Soul. Every night she thinks about him and how he is doing with BlackStar... She misses her weapon and worries about his health just like he worries about hers. She doesn't want to see him slowly tearing himself down, he is a strong person. If it wasn't for her then he would be strong and lively like he usually is.

Out of impatience and her soul wailing she picked up the phone, but didn't dial. It wouldn't feel right to call him...

"Do you think it's okay if I call Soul?" Maka asked as her finger rested against the first number to his cell.

"Nope! But knock yourself out!" Blair switched into her human form with a smirk. "Ask him what he is wearing on behalf of me, nya!" Blair stuck her tongue out and winked.

That was all she needed to hear, the nope, not all the rest of that, still Blair's bubbly attitude made her laugh.

She keeps the phone in her hand, still ready to dial a number. Now is the chance to call someone she has been waiting to talk to for a bit.

I need to call Kid...

'Don't talk to Kid.' Soul's voice reminded her in a scornful tone.

Despite those words she dialed the Shinigami's cell. She misses Kid a little bit, and maybe she can find out about him and Kim! Soul should know that Maka will listen to his commands but won't follow or go through with them. He can't get mad at her because she usually disobeys him, he doesn't have any jurisdiction over her anyway.

Kid didn't pick up immediately, he let it ring twice then answered.

"Maka you are okay!? Did you get my basket yet?" He already knew that she was awake, that she had been for a little while. "Unless this is Soul then...never mind."

Why does he sound sad? Maka frowned slightly. "Hey Kid."

Blair's ears twitched at the mention of the symmetry freak. She gave Maka a sly look, able to see the girl in the act of her mischief. So she has two men? Blair smirked. I knew she would learn from the master! Then a weird thought went through Blair's mind that lead to questions. I thought she was about to call Soul...

Kid sighed heavily. "I've been worried but I haven't came over because Soul was really mad. Sorry about bringing that up again, one visit tore you up a bit."

Now he is belittling her! Maka tightened her grip remembering her promise to Chrona, whether he heard her promise or not she is going to retrieve him! She can't let him drown there much longer, not in that lonely field of nothingness.

"I'll go with you, I'll go back."

Everything is slowly falling into place. Each piece fits together so perfectly that his plan feels bulletproof. Nothing can mess it up now, she wants to head up there with him, and now he just needs to add another piece to complete this little game.

He tapped his fingers against his seat and grinned.

He doesn't even realize that he is drowning in madness...And with an insane leader surely the madness will multiply and swallow the world.

"You do understand Soul can't know about this, so you'd be going with me, Liz, and Patty. He doesn't want you back up there and I assume you want to go up there for your own mission."

Now the only thing that stands in his way is Soul finding out and ruining everything. Soul just doesn't understand that Maka has the abilities to communicate with Chrona and can find a way to get him out of that mass of madness. Once he's out then he can continue his plan.

xxx

BlackStar lounged on his couch in exhaustion. He is tired, but he still has all this energy to spare at the same time. Soon Soul will be like him, able to waste energy and have too much left on his hands.

Speaking of Soul...

BlackStar let his eyes wander down.

Soul was curled up into a ball on the yoga map, he passed out during his exercises by the look of it. BlackStar began snickering then heard his stomach roar in hunger.

"Man..." He can't ignore the beast. "I need to eat!" He jumped up and decided to take some action. He went into the kitchen to check for food but then remembered every last morsel had been consumed.

"Take-out!" The next best option in his opinion. He would go to the grocery store to get ingredients for a home made dinner but he is tired of slaving over a stove for Soul. He'll cook for Tsuebaki when she wants him to because she is just awesome, Soul is too but he is a guy.

BlackStar pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer then searched for his favorite marker. He found it quickly in the dirty laundry and wrote:

'Getting Dinner! Be back in a hour or so!'

Then signed his name like he always does on anything he writes.

He taped the note to the door, he would have written on the door but that would make Tsuebaki really peeved off so he won't.

And with that loving note he left.

Ten minutes after BlackStar's great departure to get dinner Soul woke up with drool leaking out of his mouth. He rubbed his mouth with his sleeve suppressing a yawn, I can't believe I was drooling...After just a few seconds of being awake the pain came back to haunt him.

All this exercising is killing him. Anytime he moves without adrenaline his limbs cry in pain from too much. He wants to curl back up and sleep or take a nice hot shower. Either sound like a good way to get his mind on something else.

BlackStar has been keeping Soul so busy that he hasn't had time to worry about how Maka is doing. Because of BlackStar though Soul is feeling a lot better despite these cringing pains.

Soul pulled himself up using the vanity in front of him to help him. Once up he noticed the little piece of paper taped to the door. He limped over to it with hiscuriosity peeked and read the words. Thinking about food made his stomach rumble making him forget his muscle pains.

"Maybe I can call Maka..." Soul honestly considered it for a moment. He just wants to grab the phone but BlackStar instructed him not to and was deathly serious which was horrifying. He can't talk to her unless she calls him, that's the rule. It's amazing how serious BlackStar is about Soul getting back on track, hell by the time the three weeks are over Soul will be healthier than ever!

BlackStar is a true friend.

So instead of calling her he focused on getting into the shower. He turned on the hot water once he peeled his clothes off then stepped into the refreshing water. The heat stung him the inviting burn helped his muscles calm down. He took a step forward allowing the water to wash down his entire body. For a while he just stood in the shower with his hands pressed against the tiles and his head hung low. The water released all his pain in his body, he let out a sigh of relief then washed his hair carefully, not moving too fast so he wouldn't cause any unnecessary pain to stricken him.

After thirty minutes he turned off the water, dried off then looked at himself in the mirror.

He is still a work in progress but now he is on the right track, in his eyes he looks pathetic. How could he let himself become so weak like that in front of everyone!? In front of his Meister! He grit his teeth, annoyed by his appearance, sickened by it even.

The color he had lost is returning. The bags aren't as defined under his eyes, and while he aches at least it's because of exercise. Now that he is eating a lot again some of the healthy fats have returned to his face so he doesn't look so shattered. He looks at his chest and torso a moment with his anger fading to pain, emotional pain. Still he can see his ribs they aren't as prominent but they are still showing. His skin tightly hugs the bone, folding into the valley becoming small boney hills.

Disgusting! He grabbed the porcelain countertop digging his nails in deeply and breathing in and out heavily. Calm down...He quietly reminded himself, he can't get mad at who he has become, he can't get mad that his appearance is frightening. He will only get worried if Maka has to see him like that again.

Not again he told himself as he dressed. Never again will she see me like that...

He opened up the bathroom door to hear some loud noises from outside of the house. BlackStar is probably looking under the mat for the key, apparently he thought Soul would be asleep the entire time so he placed the key under the mat for retrieval later.

Soul walked into the living room and in that instant the door swung open.

"Hey BlackStar..." Soul greeted casually continuing on to the kitchen and shoved his hands into his pocket.

Apparently Soul didn't look at who was at the door.

"Evans!"

Soul stopped dead in his tracks. That scrutinizing voice that always yells at him, says rude things, always seems to hate his appearance, is Spirit's voice.

Soul turned around in shock and disbelief. There in the doorway stood Spirit and then Stein. His eyes frantically moved from one to the other in confusion. He is beyond lost right now, is this some dumb joke of BlackStar's? If so it is weird.

"Soul Eater Evans!" Spirit narrowed his eyes at Soul wishing that this kid was never in his life. What a disgusting piece of trash! He knew that Soul would turn out for the worse!

"You are under arrest for treason!" Spirit barked viciously making Soul cringe.

This isn't a joke, it can't be, BlackStar wouldn't plan this. Not now... The gravity of this situation dragged him down fast. This isn't a joke. The anger in Spirit's voice and the hateful gleam of his eyes...

They are serious. Soul staggered back slightly. He broke his gaze with Spirit to look at Stein who seemed to have no reaction to this situation at all. He remained calm and unreadable allowing his thoughts to dissipate.

"T-Treason..." Soul stuttered. The word felt wrong in his mouth, it felt like a curse, and he doesn't want to be the one hexed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He questioned the two adults and expected answers or at least a right to plead innocent. These two know him, he wouldn't commit treason! For Christ sake he has known the old pervert for years and has known Stein as a teacher and even a partner in training! Why the hell is this happening!?

Spirit couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of the teens mouth, but then again almost everyone pleads innocent or plays dumb. Soul can't play dumb for the despicable crimes he has committed. He is just another wicked creature, the word human is too high of a praise for a breed like him! "Don't play dumb!" Spirit growled lowly ready to rip Soul's lungs out so he doesn't have to hear him spew bullshit. "You aren't worthy of being a death scythe! What you did was against everything we work for! I can't believe such a lowlife scum like you worked with my daughter!"

Stein looked back at Spirit and could see that he was fuming and he has every right, but as a man as high ranked as him he shouldn't allow his personal emotional attachments or detachments get in the way.

"Spirit, leave this to me."

Soul balled up his fists and looked down. Those words hurt him because he knows that is how Spirit really feels, he knows the man hates his being even though Soul has given everything up for Spirit's daughter! Soul gives Maka all he can, not to please that pervert or ease him to like him but to make her happy and forget about the sleaze bag!

And he is being accused of a crime he hasn't committed! This is an outrage! His blood is boiling hot, he can feel his anger bubbling over and he won't be able to contain it! All the anger he has held back just piled on top and he was ready for them.

"Soul Eater Evans you are being arrested for you treason. This can be easy." Stein twisted the screw in his head with his grey eyes emotionless. "Or difficult!" Stein preferred the difficult way he hasn't been in action for awhile since he invited a child into the world.

Soul transformed his arm in a blade and charged towards Stein.

Just what I wanted, Stein sighed at Soul's way of combat. He is so pinned up on his anger that he isn't thinking about his opponents skills, what a bad Death Scythe.

Soul didn't attack with his blade he went in for an a jab to the face. He would have done something if he had used his blade Stein thought to himself as he angled his head at just the right moment so Soul would miss.

Now that Soul is in close quarters this will hurt him, just like it should. Stein grabbed Souls arm restricting movement for him. All Stein needed was a second. A blitz of energy coursed through his fingertips in excitement, waiting to be shoved inside of someone's lively body.

Stein pulled his arm back with his fist opened, he is looking to cause Soul internal damage by this attack which will make him easier to apprehend. This move will take him out immediately and Soul's realization is too late.

As soon as Soul tears his arm out of Steins grip and staggers back Stein rushes at the teenager and slams his palm against Souls chest with all his force.

His heart stopped, his vision blurred, his head began spinning, then his heart began beating slowly. It's like his conscience was shoved out of his body only to be hastily thrown back in.

His eyes widened, his pupils dilated. That hit took all the air out from his lungs, leaving him desperate for oxygen and a release from this fate.

Then the wavelength traveling through Stein's fingertips streamed into Soul's body. For a moment all Soul could feel was a heat terrorizing his guts followed by a light tingle that was strange and indescribable. When he felt reassured nothing would happen the sheer power of the wavelength Stein exerted exploded in Soul's body, striking all of his nerves at once.

The pain was unlike anything. It feels like he has imploded. He couldn't think and could barely constitute all the feelings shaking down his weak body. He isn't in control, his body is lost, unable to respond. He knows his brain is sending out messages to his limbs but the messages are interrupted by the sheer pain.

Something filled his throat seconds later, thickly coating it and rising. He wanted to swallow it back down, the taste is heavy and feels like it will drown him. He wants to cough it out but he can't, his body has went into lockdown while he is awake and aware of everything.

Stein yanked his hand away, the support beam that Soul had been kept up with.

As soon as the older man tore his hand away Soul coughed up the bile in his throat; A sick mixture of blood and vomit launched out from his lungs and drenched Stein and the floor.

Soul clutched his gut and collapsed onto the floor and began shaking uncontrollably as if he were convulsing in death.

Stein and Spirit loomed over him like monsters in a kids nightmare and watched as the after effects of such a high wavelength caused Soul's body to disagree with him.

Soul clawed at the floor desperately, losing control of his muscles and his body all together. He wants to scream, he wants to let out his agony but he can't.

He coughed heavily, blood and his stomach acid sputtering out only to hit him back in the face. He struggled to stay conscience just a little while longer, hoping that BlackStar would hurry home to help him somehow but no one came.

"Give him two minutes..." Stein went down the hall leaving just Spirit to look over the boy who just wouldn't let go.

Spirit smiled at Soul, it wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a disgusted snarl. "You deserve this and more..." Spirit slammed his foot into the side of Soul's head to put him out of his misery. Spirit loved watching him suffer, loved watching his eyes dart around and try to understand what has happened to himself, but they have a time limit.

Soul stopped moving erratically and now was a still statue. The blood in his lungs began filling his mouth and leaking out from his parted lips.

Spirit picked Soul up and draped the teen over his shoulder, hating that he is the one who has to carry this filth.

Stein came back with cleaning products and latex gloves. Quickly he began scrubbing away at the mess that Soul made. It would have been so much easier on the kid if he just went, but he had to fight. One thing he needs to remember is that in a fight you fight to win no matter against who.

"Alright let's go..." Stein neatly put everything back and shut the door behind himself, leaving everything how they found it, except for Soul of course.

They were long gone by the time BlackStar came home. As soon as he was in with the bags of food his phone rang. He picked it up after putting the food on the counter.

"Hey BlackStar." Kid greeted in a friendly voice.

BlackStar looked around to see if Soul was anywhere around, nope, no where. "What Kid?"

"I called Soul a little while ago...I know what I said about Maka and all that was harsh, she isn't ready for that yet. Sorry for the inconveniences for all of you, Soul told me how he interrupted your vacation." Kid let out a deep sigh. "We are cool now. I sent Soul on a mission but only because he was glad he was getting healthier."

BlackStar nodded his head slowly, listening but not really listening.

"He'll be in Moscow for about two weeks to investigate a Death Scythe who may be committing treason."

BlackStar nodded his head, seems like fun, he wonders why he didn't get the job. He shrugged, at least Soul feels good enough to do a mission like that and at this point, I must really be a God! BlackStar smiled to himself.

"Peace out Kid, thanks for tellin' me but I need to eat and you kinda talk to much." BlackStar quickly hung up so he could dig into his feast originally for two kings.

xxx

Soul slowly allowed his eyes to open to see a small patch of light on the ground. His vision dimmed and the sleep crusting around his eyes made it painful to squint or blink. He let his eyes wander around the room but couldn't really make anything out in this thick darkness. The light coming in is from a barred door or window of sorts but it isn't enough for him to see what or who else could be lurking in the shadows.

His insides still hurt. It feels like someone had pulled out all his internals then tied them back together to messily shove them back inside. The pain is dizzying it hurts and he can't escape it's grip.

He let out a heavy cough spewing dark red in different densities. His lungs feel like they are on fire...The upper part of his chest feels as if a liquid has gotten loose and has been leaking over his internal structure weighing it all down to destroy it.

"W-why-" His voice was as dry and as cracked as a barren wasteland. The only thing coating the agitated tattered throat is the blood clinging to the walls. He tried swallowing but it was just to painful, everything hurts him.

So he can't talk at all. Along with that conclusion he figured that he was in some sort of jail. He only thought that because the memories of what had happened to him came spiraling through his rigid mind.

He slowly moved against the wall he was leaning against to hear the rattling of chains. On top of his body being wrecked and barely movable his captor has made sure that he can't move. Even if he does find the will power he has forcibly been immobilized.

His captor...His thoughts quickly became disjointed as the pain curled inside of him and nestled in his body. He began slipping to a strange sensation, allowing it's calmness to take him. Just for a moment all his pain was gone.

Hours later he wakes up again, surprised that he wasn't actually dead yet. He wants to be dead though... Being kept as a prisoner is making his pride diminish, making him think worse of himself. Then he doesn't know who is captor is so they are probably watching his strain and struggle from afar.

His eyes unblurred adjusting on the pair of golden hues in front of him. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened, he really wishes he was dead.

He didn't understand anything at this moment and the numbness of the pain didn't help his clarity.

This is all Kid's fault!? Why would he do this? Because I'm mad at him! No...

Kid smiled when he saw the denial register in Soul's face.

Now the room is illuminated by a dingy little oil lamp up overhead. It barely lit the room, but who is complaining?

"Hey Soul..." Kid greeted in a sweet voice. "You look kind of confused..." Kid cracked into a grin that spread from ear to ear.

His anticipation for this moment feels blissful. Everything went just the way he wanted, falling too perfectly once guided by his whim at first. Now he has the one person who would keep Maka away from saving the world.

Soul stared at Kid with big eyes, he wanted to glare but doing too much of anything made his body erupt in painful chills.

"You know Soul you are one traitorous bastard!" Kid stood up and walked into a corner. He bent down and picked up something he had probably put there for this moment right here.

Kid came back over to his ruby eyed friend of his dragging the blade against the wall with a sadistic smile. He likes seeing Soul like this; Sprawled out before him unable to move or turn into a weapon. This is just exciting!

Of course Soul is thinking the exact opposite. The shriek of the knife dragging across the metal walls made his heart rate flutter. He wants to say something but it hurts too much. He can't even convince his captor with words, he is lost.

He stared at Kid intently watching every move he made and fearing the one where he guts the prisoner. He has never feared Kid so much in his life. But then again this person here can't be Kid...This is...

Soul coughed heavily hacking up the iron tasting blood and stomach acid. He can still barely swallow and breathing is just as difficult but he wants to live. He hates his situation but he doesn't want to die, not by Kid's hands. He wants to escape, to find some sort of loophole but there was nothing he could do, not now. The way things are set in the cruel relization that there won't be a loophole in his situation, he won't be alive for it.

Kid knelt down next to Soul with his eyes pinned on the weak being. He can see how terrified the scythe is but he can't do a damn thing about it, which scares the scythe even more. Soul is used to some sort of control and now he has none. He is chained up to the wall like a decoration for only the Reapers eyes to admire and distaste.

"Soul you are very difficult." Kid pressed the knife idly against his own cheek. He didn't flinch as the blade passed through part of his cheek, he just glared at Soul with pure hatred. He pulled the knife out of his cheek and looked at his blood on the tip of the beautiful knife. Soon this piece of art will be painted with Soul's luscious red! The thought of Soul being torn open, opened up to him in a literal way was riveting!

"You just keep getting in the way..." Kid's face became contorted between rage and sorrow unable to pick one emotion over the other. "I need Maka to stop this- this madness from spreading!" Kid twirled the knife in front of Soul's eyes to taunt him with it's glint.

"And you don't want her to stop it. So you are committing-" The Reaper tapped the blade against Soul's lips and smiled warmly as he spread his own blood across Soul's cracked lips.

Soul swallowed hard now, the saliva lubricating his throat and soothing it more than the blood, but still he couldn't muster the strength for words. He wants to kill Kid right now but he can't. He is nothing right now and Kid knows it. He is gathering some sick pleasure in seeing Soul like this. It hurts, everything does. Something hurt Soul beyond belief, that his own friend wants to cut him into pieces, to see him soaked in his own blood.

"Committing treason..." The dark haired Reaper finished in a sweet sing-song voice.

Soul glared down the monster in front of him. His mind is so jumbled right now that he can't make complete sense of his situation. The pain is thriving within him and only intensifying. The burning in his limbs is making his body tingle and feel estranged to the world. He feels like he belongs on a different world, but he is bound to this one by cuffs.

Kid...Please stop...We are friends...

That's what Soul kept praying as the golden eyes glared into his soul. The rich colored hues had intentions to drown him, to push him into some sort of pain that no human should have to experience.

Soul is already worn down. He is tattered, shattered, his insides are damaged, his nerves are extra sensitive, probably just what Kid wants.

"Soo..." Kid continued almost bored by this subject now. "You'll need to face punishment Soul, it is only fair. Since you are my friend I pity you so you get special treatment, the death penalty isn't your punishment for treason!" Kid broke out into another grin as he leaned towards Soul's face.

"You will serve with torture! Soul, I am going to mutilate you, and see you won't die, I will make sure of that!" He laughed hysterically in Soul's face. The idea of just being able to cut into his skin whenever he wants is just what Soul didn't want to hear.

Soul tried moving but his body wasn't responding to him to well then his almost useless appendages are restricted up in chains that offer him no liberty. This has to be a nightmare! Soul looked around frantically again, trying to see if there were any means of escape but he knew he was stuck here. Stuck here in the grasp of a man who has lost his mind.

Kid grabbed the fabric of Soul's shirt and hacked it open with a few swift cuts from his blade. Quickly he pushed the fabric open and stared at what he may be able to do. The possibilities are endless externally! Soul's skin has became so pale that the blood would compliment him well. A cut across his stomach, a few patterns to drag through his skin, with Soul locked up like this he can carve him into nothing if he wanted.

The fear in Soul spiked, his mind reeled back, and his gut began churning. The blade swayed back and forth with a wink in front of his vision making his skin burn. He wants to fight so badly but still, just like before, he is restricted just the way Kid wants. His heart raced in his chest, and made him want to throw up, it felt like his heart was beating in his throat.

"K-Kid...St-St-Stop..." His voice was small, rough, and battered beyond recognition at this point.

Kid didn't listen to his prisoner he just pressed the tip of the knife against Soul's toned pale stomach and smiled bitterly, such a shame he has to go to a waste. He ran the blade across his skin teasing him. Each time he changes direction with the knife he feels the body being held captive jolt in response due to uncontrollable fear.

"Soul, you are so pathetic..." Kid shook his head in disappointment heavily fixated on the way the knife danced across his skin. He loves that not only does he have Soul in his grasp but also the weak Soul. This Soul has been slowly seasoned for a year, thinking he was still tough and strong, but really was slowing down. This Soul is too attached to his emotions, to attached to his feelings, so he is overbearing to poor Maka. And his attachment and time trying to fix her has made him into this weak being who can so easily be scared by a small knife.

Then in eagerness Kid plunged the knife into Soul's stomach. Soul's eyes widened and his muscles tensed as the blade passed by all his barriers of protection. The pain bit down on his soul and riddled his body. Kid sliced through the muscles and flesh carefully then yanked the blood drenched blade out.

Soul grit his teeth and held his breath. The pain is excruciating, it is crushing him down to dust. Staying awake is what Kid wants for Soul, he wants Soul to feel the pain everyone else will have to feel if madness takes over the world. He wants Soul to feel his selfishness and recognize that he was in the wrong.

Kid grabbed Soul's chin roughly forcing him to look down at his open wound.

The blood slowly oozes out and pools beneath him. It feels so warm and inviting against his skin like a blanket. When he really let his eyes look into the wound he was sick by the little bits and pieces of glistening white and red meat.

He bit back a scream, he can't scream, it will hurt too much. Screaming will also show Kid that he can make Soul cry out in pain, if anything Soul has to best him in not screaming. What if Kid takes it as a challenge and butchers one of his limbs off? Wouldn't really make a difference considering he will always be trapped down here. It feels like they have already spent an eternity.

Kid's face became unreadable, his eyes clouded over. His vision snapped down to look at the scar that Chrona had given the pathetic weapon.

"You know Soul..." Kid spun the knife around skillfully making Soul's vision blur and gut twist. He really can't take this much longer, he is going to slip into some type of pain induced coma or death. "This needs some air..."

Please, no more...

Soul imagined Maka's happy face, her smile jovial and her eyes shining as brightly as her beautiful smile. Just seeing her happy, imagining that she's okay and well made him hopeful.

Kid plunged the knife into Soul's shoulder crushing his hope and then ripped down following the scar with the blade. He watched in amazement as the blade tore through the teens flesh. The flesh slowly separated by the knife becoming nothing but fleshy ridges with severed connections letting the blood stream after the blade.

Soul let a scream rip through his lungs as Kid ripped through him, he couldn't contain his screams of pain. Midway of the scream the tears began pooling out of his eyes. Never did he think this would happen to him...

Kid laughed over his screams and tears and continued watching as the blade ripped him open. Once Kid was satisfied with his work he smiled at his accomplishment, dare he call it art. Now each time he comes here to see Soul he'll bring a different tool to take some of Soul's spirit away.

The tears wouldn't stop for Soul, they streamed down his face and leaked into the wounds on his chest making the pain burn him even more, he screamed again coughing up another thick paste of vomit and blood strung together. He breathed in and out heavily coughing inbetween a few shallow breaths, everytime he coughs he can feel his wounds flex with his movement. The wound on his chest bled more profusely as he coughed away in his fit of agony.

The wounds on him were deep enough for him to put about half is his thumb in. The blood flowed heavily painting the rest of his torso a beautiful red before splatting underneath him.

Kid stood up, he didn't want to do this at first, but Soul isn't someone that can be bargained with. He is stubborn, fool hardy, and thinks he knows every rational decision. He is one of the lowest of them all and Kid gets the opportunity to cut him open and make him bleed and cry. Never did he think he would enjoy watching as a soul wailed in pain but Evans is different because of his betrayal.

"I'll be leaving..." The knife now rests besides the door. Way out of reach for Soul even if he wanted it.

As Kid opened up the door Soul let out a few heavy coughs to clear his throat of the gathering blood again.

"Don't..." His voice broke for a moment. "You...f-ucking.." The pain swirled around hitting him everywhere. He swallowed back a scream as his body was stabbed again by the pains already there. "Touch Maka!" Soul finished with his voice completely blown to nothing from all the blood, acid, and screaming he had released.

He might die of asphyxiation if this keeps up, maybe blood loss.

"See Soul." The Shinigami smiled as he looked down at his blood covered hands. "You can't do anything and everyone probably thinks you are on a mission. And I need Maka so I won't make her scream, at least not in pain. And remember." He pointed his finger at Soul and laughed. "You caused this!"

He walked away leaving the door open with the grin growing on his face.

Soul shut his eyes tightly blinking away the tears only to cry some more. He can't deal with this...He is going to die here! And he can't fight back. That made his head split, the headache hammered inside of his head making all of his body ache.

Footsteps padded into the room. His eyes opened wide in absolute fear.

The person who stands before him isn't Kid it is Kim. What...What is going on...?

Slowly he slipped out of his consciousness from the blood loss, the last thing he saw was her emotionless face staring down at him.

Kim knelt down over him and began healing his internal and external damage slowly. "Sorry Soul..." She whispered with her tears sparkling in her eyes, finally letting her emotions take hold of her now that he can't judge her. "You can't die on Kid..."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update! Anyways here you go! This still has a lot of work to go, alot! I'll re-check my spelling and some grammer later, if you catch something then please tell me -_- ^.^ Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6**_

_"Stein..." Kid exhaled heavily as he stared into the man's tired grey eyes. "Spirit." He turned his head to look at one of his death scythes that knew his father well. He didn't want to steal them away from their personal lives but some things can't be helped when pressing matters are at hand. So he sits in front of them with his hands clasped together and his chin resting on his hands. They stand patiently, waiting for him to say something to explain why they are even here at this very moment._

_ "Someone we know has done something unspeakable..." Kid squeezed his eyes shut unable to deal with the false words he is about to say. He needs to pull it off though, for the sake of everyone. If he doesn't then he will be shadowed out by his father and seen to people as a monster who didn't do everything he could. _

_ "Who would that be?" Stein asked before Spirit had the chance to ask. Spirit sent Stein a dirty look for stealing the words right out of his mouth. Of course he let his anger go, being mad at Stein never accomplished anything unless you are Marie. Spirit snickered at the idea of Stein getting yelled at or punched by her strong fists._

_ Stein blinked as he looked at his partner with a smirk. What the hell is going on in that idiots head? "Are you done Spirit?" Apparently Spirit wasn't paying attention to Stein so he jumped at the mans words. Spirit gave his partner a nervous smile and backed away a few steps because he thought Stein would pull out a scalpel and dissect him._

_ Kid smiled at them and how they still interact like little kids, well at least Spirit. Spirit isn't really a bad guy or anything he is just bad with women, whether it be with keeping them or leaving them. He is a very perverted man, his age should have matured him but that just doesn't seem to happen, he is stuck in his old ways._

_ So now here comes the part where he has to tell them the tragedy. A tragedy, a deep sin that smites his very being. "Soul."_

_ As soon as he said the albino's name they both raised their eyebrows, intrigued by his words. Spirit was interested, he was engrossed now. And Kid knows that whatever he says bad about Soul the man will believe because he hates Soul. The man doesn't hate Soul, he just dislikes the little pervert for being his daughters partner, he would prefer a gentleman with the qualities of Kid. _

_ Stein on the other hand won't just eat up whatever he hears without some sort of proof. He isn't as gullible as Spirit, but he is still gullible. Stein needs proof._

_ "What did Soul supposedly do?" Stein asked with his eyebrows raised. "He hasn't really been up too much this last year other than sleeping with Maka."_

_ Spirit's entire world feels as if it had been ripped out from underneath his feet. His ears burned from those words and the anger in him rose. "Maka wouldn't sleep with that degenerate! Why would you say that!?" He yelled at his partner, flying to his daughters defense even though Stein was right. _

_ Stein sighed heavily allowing his shoulders to slump. He would kill Spirit for a cigarette, but he can't smoke them. Sometimes Spirit's presence is just too much making him want to light one on the spot._

_ "Because it is true, how dumb are you?" Stein rolled his eyes and placed his gaze back upon Kid. "I don't mean they have sexual intercourse, well...They might..." Now Stein is doing this just to push Spirit's buttons._

_ If Spirit had the guts he would have struck the man with a screw in his head but he doesn't, he may defend Maka but only with words when it comes to Stein. The year hasn't stolen away Steins obsession with dissection, so who knows what he'll do. Spirit glared daggers into the mans skull wishing that his scornful look would split his head open. "Maka would never sleep with him..." Clearly he was still stuck up on the subject while the other two men were way past it. _

_ "Please continue." Stein gave Kid a small smile, one that barely even existed. _

_ Kid began digging his nails into his palm from the tension, they don't feel it but he does. The sane part of him may be depleting still but he still has his mind for the most part. A slim part of his conscience told him to stop but the rest of him screamed to do it._

_ So he did._

_ "Soul has been acting up...You can tell by his looks that he is losing his mind, and he'll say otherwise, I know he will. Soul...he..." He paused a moment, his rational conscience slipping further out of his reach._

_ "Soul has been consuming human souls."_

_ Those words settled in their minds, etched into their ears and echoed._

_ "That..." Spirit shivered at the idea of a weapon doing that. Soul is a death scythe, a strong one! Why would he do something like that? What the hell is wrong with that punk!? _

_ "So we have to kill him?" Stein stared down the Reaper with his eyes intense. Obviously the right thing to do would be to eliminate him, including because of the teens stature. He is a blemish on Kid's command. But obviously he won't do something like that to Soul, they are friends._

_ Kid shook his head heavily, playing the part of a sad destroyed person. "It would be better if he was eliminated..."_

_ Spirit nodded his head in agreement. It would be better but then Maka would be destroyed...Or she would would run to Daddy and see that Soul was always holding her back._

_ "But he is my friend...I don't want to kill him so I'll incarcerate him, I know that is poor leadership in my part...But I think he might be able to get past it." Kid twiddled his thumbs in boredom._

_ "He's at BlackStar's house now I think...And please, keep this under wraps and quiet. If Maka were to find out what Soul has been doing it would crush her."_

_ How could Soul do something so vile!? How could he not think about how that would hurt Maka!? Spirit clenched his fists together ready to plant one in the brats face. _

_ "Use lethal force, I suggest you use your close combat technique at full rate Stein."_

_ Stein nodded his head, he would argue with the logic of this all but he can't. Soul is still infected by the black blood, he still has to cope with the demon in his head so perhaps he has fallen victim to it. Kid's choice is best in that case, and a little fun on his side. He has been so busy helping Marie that he hasn't really done much fighting, or dissecting, this will be interesting. _

_ "We'll bring him back." Stein took his leave and waited for his partner outside at the top step of the DWMA._

_ "Don't let Maka near him, even if he gets better! Someone as low as that deserves to die anyways!" Spirit took his leave with his anger following him out._

_ Kid sat back in his seat and smiled. Everything is going perfectly, just how he likes it._

_xxx_

The day after Kid tortured Soul he decided to take it upon himself to visit Maka to talk. Since he needs her help frantically he'll need to make sure that she won't back out of it and that they have some sort of tactic.

After Ox's death some citizens have began to go on strange rampages or locking themselves away from others in fear of what they may do. So far two hundred people have been killed due to the fact that they were easier to manipulate through the mind. Two hundred lost and thousands suffering. If this continues it will only take more lives and minds of people, even the strongest of minds will buckle under the pressure.

The people can sense the grueling madness they know what is going on to an extent. The moon continues to haunt everyone, the black moon with madness contained in it's bitterness. It makes no sense to Kid how the madness is leaking out when it is contained! How does the madness get through! Does the black blood radiate the madness?

The black moon makes Kid consider so many possibilities. The geysers of black blood continue to rapidly jut out from the surface into the sky, none of the black blood leaks to the ground, gravity pulls the blood back to the surface.

So what is causing people to go mad!? It seems that Kid will always ponder that question.

All of these thoughts and more ran through Kid's mind as he knocked on Maka's door. He stood outside for a little while waiting for the door to open. As a few minutes seemed to pass by the door opened up and in his view stood Tsuebaki.

"Hey Tsuebaki, how are you?" He smiled politely at her kind brown eyes. "I'm here to talk to Maka." All the kindness seemed to leave when he said that, her brown eyes looked troubled and lost.

Would Soul want him here though? Tsuebaki looked around for an answer thinking that maybe something would tell her. After how mad Soul was... She exhaled heavily letting her shoulders slump in defeat. If Soul doesn't find out then it's fine, Kid is still our friend.

"Come in." Tsuebaki stepped aside to allow the Shinigami inside. He stepped in, the first step he has put into this place for a while. "I'll go and get Maka for you." Tsuebaki gave a small smile allowing herself to awkwardly leave his presence.

Blair smiled when she saw Kid, the second man in Maka's life! She hopped up effortlessly onto the coffee table in front of him to assess his features. He isn't ugly at all, Kid is cute, but his seriousness kind of drives her away. He just looks to old for his age, not in appearance, in his eyes: The small dark circles seem to say that he barely sleeps because of stress.

Kid acknowledges the small purple cat with a smile, "Hey Blair." He greeted casually.

Blair smirked and began licking her paws clean of filth that may or may not be there. "How are you and Soul?" She decided to ask.

"Fine, I already apologized a little bit ago. I sent him on a mission in Maine so we'll see how that goes." Kid smirked slightly remembering the sad state he had left Soul in.

If Soul just let Maka go then there would be no problem! Soul would be fine and at home, but that isn't the case here. Soul is instead locked away for denying Kid, for denying the world a way to escape madness. And because of his denial Soul deserves punishment.

Kid doesn't even realize that he is mad, drenched in insanity. It seems that he doesn't realize that madness comes to people differently depending on their thought process. Kid is obsessed with symmetry and cleansing the world of insanity - the very thing that infects him, kind of ironic; a mad man trying to erase insanity. No one other than Soul and Kim have noticed and that is only because they detested his will.

"Really, nya?" Blair cocked her head to the side unable to deal with that answer. His words just didn't sound believable, sounds like he is hiding something that needs to be covered over with lies. It doesn't make sense: Soul was so torn from that day is what she remembered hearing so why has he all of a sudden forgiven Kid? He was beyond pissed! And why is poor Soul on a mission when his health is still horrible? Why would he do that!? He isn't dumb enough to risk his own health unless it was for Maka's sake!

Kid glared at the small cat, hating her suspiciousness. "Yeah, really." He practically spat.

"Hey Kid." A kind voice greeted him snapping his attention away from the purple feline.

He looked up to see the ash blonde teen. He stared at her intrigued by her beauty being so defined at this moment. Her hair is in a slightly messy pony tail that hangs over her shoulder, it may not be symmetrical but it is beautiful, and her face is bright with color. She's wearing a knee length black dress that hugs her waist then blossoms out with small folds in the fabric.

What is the occasion for her to dress so nicely? Not that he is complaining or anything.

"You look very nice." Kid gave her a genuine compliment followed by a smile.

Maka smiled in return her cheeks tinting to a light pink. "Thanks, Blair got it for me."

Blair gave a big smile, jumped off the table and transformed into her human form. She draped her arm around Maka's waist pulling the smaller girl against her hip.

"Giving her some flare for when Soul comes back! I even have their date all planned out!"

Blair grinned evilly as she thought about how well the night will go. Soul might score some with Maka if Blair can get the mood set just right for those two personalities!

"What!?" Maka practically screamed with her cheeks bright red. She's mad Blair did that but at the same time she doesn't mind. A date with Soul would be really nice.

"I'm glad you're excited!" Blair transformed back into her cat form and hurried off into Maka's room to take a nap on her pillows. As she prepped the pillows with her sweet scent she smiled wickedly then settled down with a yawn.

Kid smirked, looks like the devious cat knows how to push the right buttons on Maka. To push buttons on a lot of people.

Maka sighed heavily, I'll have to find a way out of that. She sat down next to Kid once she calmed down and smiled warmly at him.

It's good to see him.

"So what is it?"

_ 'Don't talk to Kid.'_ She could hear Soul's voice again. She feels guilty but it's too late now, she has already talked to him before so why start following his wishes now?

"I want to discuss the moon and Chrona."

Maka nodded her head quickly, she has been waiting for this grand discussion.

xxx

Kim walks down the long hallway with keys rattling in one hand and food in the other. She is only here for one reason: Kid.

That night they shared together was a mistake that she can't turn away from or forget. At first being with him didn't seem like such a bad idea until she found out about what he was planning to do to Soul. She tightened her grip on the keys unable to swallow her frustrations and agony. She confronted him, yelled at him because of the turmoil that would inflict on Maka - the turmoil it will (has) put Soul through. With her ground known that day he shoved her up against the wall and whispered the cruelest words he could ever possibly say to her;_ 'Hate_ _me, fear me. If you say a word Jacqueline won't be able to say another.'_

Kid threatened to take away the last person she has left! And he has the abilities and powers at his call to snuff out anyone he wants! The anger began swelling inside of her, bubbling and roaring deep within the cavity of her chest. And now she is trapped along with Soul who sees her as an enemy. If she doesn't do what Kid wants then Jacqueline will die! She has already lost one person in the clutches of the tyrant, and she refuses to lose another.

She steps in front of Soul's door, the room where he has been tortured and will be again. Knowing he will be dug into again by those cold cruel hands makes her want to throw up and free him of his shackles. Freeing Soul will damn another, it will cost her someone dear to her heart, so even if it is the right thing to do - freeing him, she can't let someone so close to her be murdered again.

In her mind Kid murdered her love. He sent Ox up there and didn't think about the repercussions, thus allowing his life to sift away.

Kim unlocked the door, making this her second visit today, and pulled the heavy door open. Before she could even step inside the stench of Soul's blood, vomit, and bodily fluids filled her nostrils. The air in this room feels like sorrow and pain that can't be escaped from.

"Soul..." She stepped inside, barely able to make much of a move. Seeing him like this is haunting her, killing her to the core. His bloodied up body still haunts her nightmares. This sight of Soul being so brought down makes her want to switch places with him.

That voice...

Soul slowly let himself look up at the pink haired teen carrying a small white box. The sight of her face made his gut twist in a painful knot, he doesn't want to see her false sympathetic eyes! Those eyes of hers are lying, those eyes pity him, but that mind of hers mocks him! It makes him want to gouge her eyes out so he doesn't have to see them anymore.

She took a shaky step towards him almost afraid that he would snap at her. She sucked up her fears and made strides to close the distance between them. His glazed over glare striked fear into her heart, but she couldn't let any emotion get the best of her. She knelt down next to him and popped open the top of the small box. The contents of the box were pieces of dried meat and very colorful vegetables.

"You need to eat..." Last time he didn't so this time probably won't be any different.

Soul beamed down at the food before him feeling his insides rumble and beg him to just take a few pieces to satisfy the growing starvation. His stomach can desire all it wants he won't cave in to what it wants, he'd rather starve. Being in Kid's grasp to be a prisoner is not the life he wants to live, starving to death is the only escape from here. He knows that Kim can't heal his hunger, she can only heal wounds, bones, bruises and things of that nature. So there is only one way to escape - death.

"Please!"

Did she really just beg! It is like she really fucking wants me to be his flesh bag to carve!

Soul lifted his eyes up to her pained face, not allowing her to fool him, and snarled, "Fuck you! Fuck Kid!" He spat those words out viciously feeling the chains on his wrists dig in as he tried to lean into her face for more of an effect.

Kim wasn't taken back by his attitude, he has every right to be like this. She isn't going to force him to eat, even though he really needs to. She doesn't want to see someone as strong as Soul die...Maybe she can persuade him...

"Do you really want to die on Maka?"

Her words didn't rattle his mind-set or cage at all. He's considered Maka already...While he prays to just see her lovely face and jade green eyes he also prays she doesn't see him like this.

Look at me...I'm weak! Just the fact of how he must look made him laugh quietly making Kim flinch. I've even allowed my bladder to best me! Look at how great I look, the picture of complete perfection! His sarcasm made his lips twitch up. I'm screwed...

After that small fit of laughter at his predicament he let his head hang low. Apparently laughter even while at yourself isn't the best medicine. He does want to live for Maka... He wants to see her, to hold her again, he wishes even but he knows that wishes aren't really granted in the real world. Even if he wished upon a shooting star his wish couldn't be granted, that's how screwed he is.

Kid could probably lie forever about Soul's whereabouts, and if any one did start a search party they would never imagine to search down here at the DWMA, not until it's too late.

So he would rather die. He knows Maka wouldn't want him to live through this kid of torture, if she ever finds out about this she'll be crushed into nothingness.

There is no escape either, he's thought about ways all day but none came and the ones that did were still out of bounds for him. The chains on his legs are thick, the chains on his wrists pull his arms up at an awkward angle and pin them outstretched over his head giving him little freedom. He is sitting in his own blood, vomit, and urine, marinating in his own pains. Kind of funny how someone like him ends up in this kind of situation.

So let me die...

There is no way out of here and these restraints restrict me of summoning my scythes. I'd rather starve slowly than by being teased by the release of death by Kid. Stabbed, cut, sliced, then healed by magic in an undying cycle...

xxx

"I know you communicate with Chrona."

Those words still hang heavy in the air and Maka's silence confirms his words.

How does he know? Maka stirs around uncomfortably on the couch trying to find something else to focus her mind on. She can't do that though, ignoring him is rude.

"Yeah...Sort of." She mutters as she stares at the wall.

Kid smiles at her anxiety on this subject, many people probably don't know that so him saying it so bluntly staggered her.

"What does he say?" Kid pressed on, "I need to know."

Can I really tell Kid? She stared into his sweet golden eyes and found comfort in them. If I do then what? Can I still lie? No...She clenched her fists in her lap letting her mind wander to Soul. I've lied enough to a lot of people I care about enough!

Kid laid his hand on hers, the hand that holds the blade towards Soul and slices into his smooth flesh. The hand stained in the blood of someone she cares for deeply, but she can't see the blood.

Any uneasiness she had vanished by his comforting touch. She smiled slightly then allowed herself to relax.

"He tells me to free him."

Apparently it was Maka's turn to stagger Kid because he looked flustered with utter shock.

Free..._him_? Kid blinked adjusting to this situation. But freeing him means freeing the Kishin! Is Maka trying to plummet the world into disaster!? He let his anger pop inside of him for the moment being, he needs to hear her out before lashing out.

"I though he would ask you something more reasonable like...A tea party on the moon." Kid remarked sarcastically making her green eyes turn to narrow slits that pierced his heart. "No, really I thought he would tell you a way to stop the madness since he has been helping us in a general sense for a bit of time." Kid cleared his throat then continued, "Doing that, freeing him I mean, means letting the Kishin out."

As if the Kishin was it's name the being covered in the silkiness of the black blood appeared in the corner of her vision. It gave her it's devil grin, baring it's teeth as if it were mocking her. The blood slowly began to drip off of it's form. The blood shifted about suddenly on it's forehead then white appeared with a deep red pupil staring at her.

Why is that thing back!? Is it just my mind playing tricks on me!? In hopes of making the monster disappear she shut her eyes and to her relief that beast soon faded.

The last time I saw that monster was in the hospital... Why is it back? The scar on her stomach began tingling sending her body into a fit of shivers. What are the connections to this scar and that thing?

"Maka?"

Kid's worried voice ripped her out of her trance.

"I want to see if there is a way to just save Chrona...He hates it there, I know he does."

_ 'Showing you what it's like to live with a mad man!'_ She knows it was really Chrona saying those words to her in that nightmare, not Soul.

"He is alive, I can still feel his soul and the Kishins. If Chrona is out he may be able to absorb the black blood and then trap the Kishin like your father did."

It's a shot in the dark that makes Kid want to pull his hair out. No matter how he looks at it that is the best option for now. It is clear that Maka would never unleash that kind of power back onto the world. She wants to fix everything too! If only Soul thought like she did, such a shame.

"Alright." Kid stood up, straightened out his shirt and sighed heavily. "I'll prepare the expedition soon, I still have some things to deal with before any of that. So-" Kid stood in front of Maka. "Until then try to stay strong."

Maka stood up and gave Kid a quick hug. Once she was in his arms he took the advantage to peck her on the cheek, which she doesn't like him doing usually. Then he left before she could start yelling at him.

So Chrona and I are the ones that need to save the world...

While Kid and Maka spoke earlier Tsuebaki hid in Maka's room to eavesdrop. She had to know why Kid wanted to primarily see Maka and the answers she has uncovered are frightening.

She has to let Soul know. She has to tell him about their little meeting today. Soul made sure Maka wouldn't have to go back and now she has convinced herself that she can do it to save Chrona! She is risking her life!

xxx

BlackStar straightens his posture out across the mat then pushes down until his nose touches the blue mat. When his face practically touched the floor along with his body he used his strength and effortlessly pushed back up.

Out of no where his cell begins vibrating in his pocket. He rolled his eyes, who would bother me during my training? He dug his hands into his pocket and kept doing his push-ups with one hand.

He looked at the caller ID to see a name that he didn't expect.

Tsuebaki.

This must be really important! She never interrupts me when I'm training. Quickly he answered the phone refusing to stop his exercise.

"Tsuebaki?" He asked. "What's going on you know I'm in my exercises."

"I know, I'm sorry but this is really important." He already knows that.

"I tried to reach Soul so I was wondering if he was sleeping or in the shower. Can you pass on-"

BlackStar quickly cut her off. "Soul isn't here, Kid didn't tell you that he was on a mission in Moscow?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Soul isn't ready for that! That doesn't sound right!" She shouted angrily which is something she rarely ever did.

BlackStar stopped what he was doing and sat down on the couch trying to connect the dots. "Kid sent Soul on the mission 'cause Soul and him are cool now and Soul feels better."

"Who told you that, Soul or Kid?" That was a question that made him think. It must have been a rhetorical question because she continued. "Kid was here today with Maka. He plans to take her up to black moon. And she seems to want to."

What!?

It's Maka's decision but how could Kid just go against Soul's wishes like that? Could this not have waited three weeks for the decision to be properly made? That sneaky bastard!

BlackStar grit his teeth, he wants to shout but yelling won't get him anywhere.

So Kid apologized to Soul or says he did then sent him on a mission so he can take Maka up to the black sphere to solve some mystery that shatters her! If Soul and Kid really are cool then that's fine but if not then where is Soul at?

"I'll call you back, bye Tsuebaki."

"Okay BlackStar, bye."

He hung up with a billions of questions running wild in his mind, so many that it hurt. He needs to tell Soul but who says he'll reach him. Why wouldn't he pick up when Tsuebaki called? Is he doing something that requires his attention or is he out somewhere where he doesn't have his cell? If Soul doesn't pick up he'll question the Reaper later.

Quickly he dialed Soul's number and waited.

Soul's cell rang nine times and no one picked up.

Why isn't Soul picking up?

BlackStar stared at the phone. A bitter anger shot through his veins and the only way he could let it out was by punching the wall, so he did. His fist broke through the smooth thick wood leaving a hole to see the outside world. He breathed in and out deeply and yanked his fist out with splinters covering his knuckles and wrist.

Kid you deceiving punk!

Soul would never forget his phone, he always has some way for people to reach him. What has Kid done!?

xxx

"Are you thirsty then?" Kim asked him in a small voice.

Soul didn't look at her, she is filth to his eyes. "Yes." He replied in a gloomy voice making her smile in happiness that she has broken through to him. "But I'm fine." Her smile vanished.

So he really is trying to end his life by being stubborn!? Is he so dumb that he would hurt those who love him by allowing himself to die! Where is his bravery in this situation!?

All his bravery has been hacked away by Kid's sharp gleaming knife. That blade has taken a lot away from Soul because of the person managing it.

"Soul please! Please don't let Kid beat you!" She pleaded out in a loud voice with tears showering down.

"Don't give up!" She pleaded hysterically clutching onto one of halves of his shirt.

Don't...Give...Up? Soul turned his head to look at the distraught female feeling no remorse for her tears. She has no reason to cry, she isn't the one locked up like this! His limbs are stiff and ache! He is sitting in his own filth!

She doesn't deserve to be able to cry. She's just a nasty witch that bends to the will of the Reaper and tries to deceive people.

He stared at her hand on his torn shirt and glared at it as it trembled violently.

"Why?"

Kim stared into his deep red dead like eyes and sniffled. "Because Maka needs you! The only reason I'm here is because Kid threatens to kill Jacqueline! I can't lose someone else! He already stole Ox away from me!"

It's amazing how the witch became an emotional train wreck in such a short time. She has a right to cry, those tears are pure crystals of sadness and anger.

Soul let his eyes wander around the room then allowed his head to hang low. So Kid is using her to get what he wants... She doesn't want to be here anymore than I do! At least she isn't being the one tortured like this...

Soul cleared his dry throat then swallowed his saliva and bile as he stared at the blood mixed in with all the fluids surrounding him, encasing him.

Maka...Soul twitched his feelings feeling nothing but numbness tingle after his small movement. I wish you could see the monster in front of you...I can't fight my way out of here to tell you... I'm just a prisoner hanging up here for Kid's amusement.

_You always have me Soul_.

A taunting voice echoed in his ears.

Soul's eyes widened, he hasn't heard that voice in such a long time... Those restraints are enchanted with magic so a weapon cannot transform and a Meister can't call forth the weapon for use, so what would the little demon do?

The demon provides him with nothing, not even hope.

The black blood reacts differently to weapons and Meisters. The blood makes both slip away slowly if not careful, weapon technicians faster, and grants them unimaginable power. Soul's blood doesn't turn black like Maka's so he can still just as easily be harmed, unless he can some how change the tune of his song.

What if he can access the madness like he did a long time ago in Moscow, when he slipped from sanity. Would that make a difference?

No...

"Can you get me some water please?"

xxx

Kid pulled the door open later that night. On the floor Soul slept with his feet cuffed to the ground and his arms high in the air behind him, just how Kid likes to see him.

"Smells putrid in here." Kid chuckled slightly as he turned on the light and shut the door. He needs the lights on so he can see the nice thick red leak from the wounds on him, he needs to see the damage he causes!

Kid knelt down next to Soul and hooked his hand under his chin to pull his pained sleepy face towards his.

Soul groaned in pain from his aching muscles and allowed his eyes to open to whatever force pulled at his face.

When he saw Kid he didn't react, he expected it to be the Reaper. So he just sat there, the only thing he can do and stared into the eyes of the sadistic prick.

"I saw Maka today Soul. She looks really good." Kid cooed. He grinned wickedly when he saw Soul's face harden with anger.

Soul furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the monster. "Stay the hell away from her!" He growled lowly.

Kid sneered at the white-haired weapon then laughed in his face. Soul can't do a damn thing when he is like this so why is he talking like he can!? "I like it when you talk." Kid purred and patted the teens face. "It means you can scream!"

Without a warning Kid slammed his fist into Soul's face. The sheer force smashed the back of Soul's head against the cobblestone walls. The fierce impact of the fist to his face caused Souls nose to burst with red.

Soul's vision blurred out making things difficult to make out. His vision finally cleared allowing him to glare at the Reaper. The blood leaked down his face, coated his chapped lips, then dropped down from his chin.

"I don't think you hit me hard enough Kid." Soul grinned allowing the blood to gather in his mouth then spat it out onto the Reapers face. "Why don't you let me out of these chains to fight me on equal terms?" Soul cocked his head to the side with an innocent childish look to mock the Reaper.

Kid did not like those disparaging remarks. He knows if he lets Soul loose he will be cut into little tiny pieces. If I'm dead then the world won't be able to survive much longer, people will drown in madness. He wiped the blood off his cheek smearing some on accident.

"If that happens you'll turn into a weapon." Kid sighed wishing that Soul wasn't a weapon so he could pummel him into a bloody pulp-like consistency.

"I wonder when I should let you back out into the real world."

Is he taunting me?

Soul sat there, greasy white hair falling into his eyes with ribbons of blood streaming from his nose. His red eyes are emotionless, void, as they stared blankly at the insane man.

"You aren't going to let me go."

Kid stood up and walked over to the corner where he had left the knife previously. "That's-" He came back over to Soul with a smile that continued to mock the prisoner. "Right Soul." He finished.

He leered at Soul as he tapped the knife against Soul's forearm. His lips curled up promising nothing other than horror.

He ghosted the blade across Soul's arm, not slicing yet, just tracing the cool metal against his warm skin. He traces the veins that seem to protrude from his skin admiring their faint blue color that spiderwebbed throughout his body.

Soul sucked in a deep breath trying to brace himself for what was about to come. The metal gliding across his skin made him choke on his saliva, he doesn't want this...I dont want to be tortured again...Why..? Kid is completely engrossed in the possibilities at hand. Why am I still getting hurt? Why?

"Soul I personally think you are getting too energetic."

The cool metal tip of the blade still coated in some of Soul's dried blood was pulled away from his arm. There was no relief in the next area he placed it.

The knife's sharp dirtied up ridges pressed against his neck digging in enough to draw small streams of vibrant red. Soul let out a small gasp and jerked his head back in protest making it hit the wall behind him again. A strange ache began pounding in his skull consuming him from inside out. His attempt to get away from the blade was futile, the blade was simply pressed back against his throat directly over his pulse.

"Kim!" Kid called out in an antsy childish tone. In the next few moments she was inside of the dimly lit room.

The knife at Soul's throat and the blood still steadily dripping down his chin made her stomach lurch forward. A sour taste rose in her mouth that she couldn't choke down.

"Get me knifes, really sharp objects in general will do! Bring them in then stand in here for immediate medical assistance."

Soul looked up at Kim with big red orbs full of fear and pleads that she couldn't succumb to. She swallowed back her tears and stared at Soul a lingering moment before leaving to do as Kid ordered.

"So Soul..." Kid pulled the knife away from his throat with a smile plastered across his face. "Do you know that Maka has decided to go to the moon with me? You do realize it's her choice, not yours, right?

The hits just keep on coming...

There is nothing I can do about that...I thought for once she would listen to me! Just for once and now she is stuck with a mad man! Idiot! He beamed at the knife in Kid's hands. Why would she decide to go back up there? After everything that has happened to her because of that damn place!

"So why do you keep me here?" Soul asked instead of asking the other questions in his head. Kid answered him before but the answer was just so strange.

Kid grinned, "Why indeed?" He dodged the question with another question then decided to indulge his poor friend.

"If I let you out you'll snap Maka's mind making her change her mind, you don't want me to harm you both, right? I might just tell them I have you locked up and tell them it's because you've been feasting on human souls like I told Stein and Spirit! You are still here because you defied me, you want the madness to rule it seems." He spoke the words slowly in a small but powereful tone that made Soul's skin crawl.

Soul cracked into another grin revealing all of his sharp teeth from Kid's dense words. "Madness is ruling when you're here!"

Kim opened up the door pushing in a cart piled high with knives, swords, and broken glass bottles.

Kid smiled at the sound of the sharp objects clattering around in the cart. Then glared at Soul, the anger in him proved that Soul had struck a sensitive spot.

"I'm not madness Soul, I prevent it. And that is simply why you need to be locked up because you want the madness to infect us all."

Soul stared at all the weapons but made sure his point had been made to some degree. "I don't want madness to consume us all! And if you have me locked up then why the hell do you need to do all this to me!?"

Kid stood up and picked up some of the biggest weapons he could get his hands on at first. Two thick swords. He grinned up at the beautiful pieces. He is lusting after the Soul, lusting after the blood that he bleeds.

"Well...To be honest I just get bored. And you did commit treason." Kid towered over Soul making him appear like an ant at the mercy of his foot. "You desire madness, you say you don't but I know you do!"

Kid pressed one of the blades against Soul's shoulder then shoved it deeply inside of his flesh. He could feel it pass tbrought the thin flesh then rip a hole throug. The beautiful marble bone.

Soul gulped down his scream of pain. The blade quickly went all the way through his shoulder and the bone, piercing it completely. It felt weird, the cool metal in his warm insides. Now he knows what Kid plans to do, pin him like a voodoo doll, except this doll here is actually alive.

Kid shoved the twin blade of the first sword into Soul's other shoulder. This time Soul let out a scream of pain, unable to contain his bitterness as he was attacked.

Kim stared in horror as two blades rested in Soul with the hilts jutting out. "No..." She clasped her hands together in prayer and shut her eyes tightly. She just wants this all to go away! She doesn't want to see this! Another bloodcurdling scream escaped from Soul's lips making her body erupt in trembles. She opened up her eyes to see two daggers resting in Soul's gut

"It's like a crucifixion!" Kid pulled out a knife, bored with sticking things inside of Soul's weakening body. This knife is bigger compared to the other knife he used the first time with an edge so sharp that it can cut hair without even doing a thing.

"How does it feel Soul?!" Kid was in his face again glaring at the teen who was fading in and out of the world. Soul was already leaving the world, he can feel his soul being tugged out as the blood left his opened up wounds.

"You can't go to sleep on me!" Kid slashed through the air slicing clearly through Soul's forearm. The pain bit at Soul harshly at that moment shoving all of his sensea into overdrive. He screamed out in pain once again. Once his fit of screams ended he hesitantly looked at the wound with wide eyes.

The flesh is completely torn revealing his glistening muscles, severed arteries, and veins. The white meat packed in tightly between the red made his heart jump into his throat. Then as he looked past all of that he could see the white of his bone bleached in some of the blood that was beginning to drip out.

"Kid!" Kim couldn't take it anymore. "You're going to kill him!" She screamed out in tears.

"I have you here for a reason Kim." He looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head. "Don't be stupid..."

Soul breathed in and out heavily unable to catch a solid breath that he so desperately needed. For some reason the air in his lungs seemed restricted as the wounds continued to bleed him out. He is losing breath and air, there is a correlation in that sickness. "Stop..." He pleaded sounding like he did the other day. "I can't take this..." And he can't, really, he is losing too much blood at once. His body can't take this strain and neither can his mind.

"Yes you can Soul." Kid smiled warmly happy with the damage he has done in such a short time.

Kim rushed over next to Soul and placed her hands over the heavy wound on his forearm.

A strange feeling rolled into Soul a suffocating coldness swirled inside of him as she healed his wound. Instead of watching Kid for movement he watched his wound. The veins reconnected, the arteries clambered to be closer to another. His flesh slowly started shifting around making a different pain swallow him up. When the flesh was fully reconstructed his skin slowly stitched up and soon the pain didn't remain and neither did his scar. But the blood he had so heavily lost wasn't regenerating, her magic can't fix that.

He doesn't know which is worse. Watching as his skin is torn into or watching it come back together like it never happened. If he ever finds a way out he needs proof of the damage done to him... He won't ever escape with the conditions he is under.

"Alright, he is fine now." Kid smiled as a devious idea rose in the midst of his mind to test Kim. "But act quickly with your next heal."

Kim glared up at him then stared at him with a perplexed blank expression. What is he going to-

Kid slashed through the air, cutting the wind, then Soul's jugular. Immediately the blood blossomed out even sprayed out drenching the two in front of the sliced neck.

Soul could feel the blood gushing out of him quickly, draining his life of any energy that remained. He shook in his restraints in a failed attempt to grab the wound to put pressure against it. When the chains reminded him that he can't he just sat there with his head held high. The flabs of his disconnected skin on his neck breathed in and out while he couldn't. Something wet began streaming out from his eyes, tears. Tears, blood, he is just losing himself here.

Kim was frozen with her eyes wide. The blood of Soul now colors her, drenches her skin and clothes. She can't move, she wants to but can't. Is this shock?

Then the blood that couldn't escape through his opened neck began choking him. Slowly the blood trickled out of his mouth. He still struggled to breath but the only sounds he made were guttural squeaks. His vision quickly began darkening then light flashed before his eyes.

Soul was lost in that moment. Everything in the air just felt...lighter. The pain and numbness still cradles his body tightly but he doesn't really care anymore. There is nothing he can do. So he stopped trying to struggle all together imagining that this would be all fine when he wakes up from his nap. His eye lids feel really heavy, sleep has never pulled at him like this before. He fought away the sleep and then stopped fighting.

Kim hurried over to him pushing the insane man away from him so she could heal his wounds. She doesn't know how she tore herself away from the shock that had devoured her she is just glad she did.

Soul was already gone by the time she was at his side. All his breathing had halted, his heart stopped, his pulses didn't sing with rhythm. Her eyes widened but she wasn't just going to give up.

"Soul!" She pleaded as a soft green light emerged from her hands. "C'mon you can't die! You can't leave her all alone!" She cried out in denial with the tears clouding her vision.

_Maka..._Images passed by his eyes that he could hardly make out at this point. While his vital signs are gone a slither of his conscious remains. All his life passed by him in a flash and by the time the clip ended he slipped away into a darkness darker than black.

"Soul!" The thick cut on his neck was healed, the flesh stitched back up and the bones back together. He didn't respond his glassy eyes just stared ahead unable to look in any other direction.

"You fucking monster!" She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists up by her sides. "You fucking killed him!" Kid didn't seem fazed at all he just stared into Soul's lifeless gaze.

She stood up, still not ready to give up on Soul yet. And still not ready to face Kid, not until she knows she can beat him down.

"Come on..." She began yanking out all four blades inside of his body.

The two blades that rested in his shoulder clearly showed the back of the wall through the holes in his shoulder while the wounds on his stomach from the daggers were just wide and deep. The daggers were so close to one another that when she yanked the blades out the flesh inbetween them broke causing the dam of red to stream out In thicker bundles.

"Soul please!" She screamed as she healed the remaining wounds. "Please don't leave! Please!" She cried out heavily her shoulders slumping as the burden grew. When all the wounds were healed she cried her tears and then Maka's. When Maka finds out...

No...no...No more people should be crushed by Kid! I can't take it anymore!

"Technically if he is dead we killed him, you didn't move fast enough." Kid shrugged his shoulders throwing the blade into the stack of countless weapons.

How can't he feel bad!? How doesn't he feel bad when he has just murdered one of his friends! How can he act so heartless? Where is the emotions, empathy, remorse!?

"You can't die Soul..." Kim shook her head heavily unable to accept this brutal murder.

"He isn't really dead Kim, just playing at it to see if we would free him!"

There he goes again! Saying worthless words that just hit her harder and harder! What happened to the old Kid! She can't let this anger rest, not now, not when Soul is dead! So what if Kid kills anyone she knows! Maka needs to know who this monster is! And it took Soul's death to make her realize that!

"Check for yourself then you heartless bastard!" She moved away from Soul, afraid that when she moved Kid would disrespect the corpse.

Kid stared at Soul with big curious eyes, not believing the little act the teen put on. In his eyes Soul is just holding his breath and Kim is lying for him. It seems everyone is against him now these days.

He leaned down over Soul meeting his lifeless glassy stare. A small fear began crawling through his skin and now the doubt and disbelief pounded against his ribcage. With a shaky hand he placed his hand against Soul's blood splatted chest. His skin feels warm underneath his hand, corpses don't turn cold in a matter of moments their temperatures slowly drop. He waited for minutes, waiting for the small pound of his heart but nothing came except a bone chilling silence.

Nothing came at all confirming his worst fears.

That's when Kid broke away from the madness, pulling his actual self out of the rubble he had been trapped under. His eyes began watering, the tears were hot against his cheeks and that burn would never burn him deep enough for atonement. "Soul!" He screamed out desperately. He knows what he did! He didn't want to do it but he couldn't stop it! The madness took over! He didn't want to kill one of his bestfriends for a simple disagreement!

"Soul!" He screamed out again grabbing him by his shoulders to shake him over and over again. "No! Soul! Please come back!" Kid shook him harder wishing that the whiplash would jump-start his heart. "Please..." I never ever wanted to take your life away!

Kid yanked out a small key from his pockets and unlocked all the locks on Souls body as quick as he possibly could. As soon as Soul's body was free he pulled the lifeless weightless body into his lap and stared down at his face.

"Kim!" Kid cried out as he clutched Soul's hand in his own. "You have to bring him back!" He tightened his grip on Soul his tears dropping onto Souls chest mixing in with his blood.

What is happening? What happened to Kid? Immediately she knew who this Kid was, the sane one. She rushed over to his side and stared down at the body.

"I don't...I don't know if I can!" She cried out in stress. She hasn't really brought back the dead before! How can she do it now!

Kid shook his head heavily unable to believe her in this crisis. "You have to try!" He screamed clenching Souls hand as tight as possible. "You have to..." He breathed out.

Kim placed her hands over his chest. Her magic heals people, her magic is stronger than any hospital. Doctors have brought back the dead so who says that she can't! If she is more capable than a hospital then who says she can't save Soul!

So she leaned down close to Soul with her hands pressed against his chest with currents of intense voltage rocketing through her finger tips and striking his heart. Kid cradled Soul in his lap with the guilt slowly pushing him under.

I didn't even realize I had lost my mind...Kid gazed into the lifeless hues. It just happened... And I did everything I could to hurt one of my closest friends because I had it fixed in my mind that he wanted the world to...to drown. And now he's...

Kim didn't give up on him. She kept her tears down as she tried to repair what Kid had destroyed.

"I'm insane..." He breathed out in disbelief. I'm a Shinigami but I'm also a human...I'm still human so the madness reached me, attached to me in moments. And now because of insanity I've killed someone...

Soul lay there staring up at the small light that swayed back and forth on the ceiling. Everytime the electricity blew into his insides his body jolted up in response but his heart wouldn't restart.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is kind of a push into everything I want to happen so it is kind of abrupt, enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

_"BlackStar I'm really worried now..." Tsubaki sighed out heavily wishing things weren't like this._

_Really she just wished insanity didn't exist, you can't really wish for something you feel to go away. Can you consider madness an emotion?_

_"It's fine, alright." That's a big lie just ask the hole in the wall that he caused earlier, this is far from alright. They both know things are really starting to get bad soon enough things may get so bad that the world may fall to the sickness._

_"We just need a plan..." BlackStar sighed heavily after he said that, it's easier said than done to just think of things right off the back._

_"When Kid decides to take Maka we will look around for Soul at Kid's home."_

_"Maka shouldn't even be going! She should have listened to Soul! It's her fault he's missing!" The new rise of resentment for the blonde formed and he wanted to punch a hole through her delicate face._

_"BlackStar!" Tsubaki warned him with a deep frown. "It's her choice, Soul isn't her father. Kid just wants her to go with him because of her soul perception and strong bond with Chrona. He just wants to stop this, you can't be mad at either of them unless Kid is proven guilty for lying to us about Souls whereabouts. So is everything settled?"_

_BlackStar wanted to detest her words but doesn't feel like fighting about this and that at the moment, he doesn't want to let out all his anger on Tsubaki._

_xxx_

_Maka...I need you! _

A small voice cried into her ear with urgency as soon as she laid down in Soul's bed.

_Please! I can't take it any longer in here!_

**_Chrona..._**

Maka sat up on the bed and stared out of the window across the bed from the distance the black moon hangs high reminding her that Chrona is still awaiting her to rescue him. He is in that sphere locked in with that devious mad man known as Asura.

She wants to leap out of bed and rush to set him free but she can't. She has no mode for transportation so she can't just rush in there, she can't even get there! Even if she did find some sort of transportation who says things won't go horribly wrong like last time? There isn't even a way to free him she has yet to think of one.

Back at Moscow Chrona sealed two men up in black blood, he swallowed them up and let them drown. The outside layer of the two spheres could not be cut they were incorrigible, no way of cracking that blood. So those two men just drowned in Chrona's blood slowly.

The moon is made from the same uncuttable material so how can she even fathom getting in to pull him out?

_Kid is taking you tomorrow Maka...Please I can't deal with this suffering any longer! _

"Okay..." She laid back down and curled up in the warm blankets. I'll see you tomorrow Chrona, I promise!

She couldn't fall asleep after that she was stuck with her dreary eyes opened up wondering how Chrona would know something like that, maybe he can hear and see what everyone says and does, that sounds like a hell.

It's very odd because Kid did say it would take a little while to organize the expedition. What would cause him to rush it so suddenly out of the blue?

Maka gave up on her thoughts so she could try to get some rest. Finally when she felt herself drifting off her soul began aching. A twinge slashed at her soul burrowing deep within making sure that the misery was known. Her pupils dilated and her breath ran short from the attack.

She winced when her soul felt like someone had just lit it up in flames. The fires engulfed her soul pulling it into the intense heat of the orange and red fury to be devoured.

"Nghhh...!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she clutched her chest tightly. Her soul is trying to make her understand something, forcing her to understand why it is aching. She tried to focus on her soul instead of the pain and a split second later she knew what it was trying to communicate to her.

_ 'Someone you care for has just been extinguished! We lost someone...'_

All the pain vanished and her soul wept in the anguish of it's loss.

I don't understand...

Who did I lose? It feels like someone important, someone I've shared so many moments with...

Who did I lose? She repeated hopelessly.

Soul had just lost his breath at the exact time her soul began aching. All the air in his lungs have been evacuated the only thing coming out of his lungs and his mouth was bitter blood that he could no longer taste.

By morning Maka disregarded everything convincing herself it was a dream, well at least the part about her soul aching. Her soul no longer weeps like it did in that 'dream' she had which only made her believe it wasn't reality. How could her soul stop weeping when it had lost someone so important? How come Maka didn't weep then? She felt the sadness but didn't understand it...

After a small day of clothes shopping with Blair and Tsubaki Maka sat down on the couch. Five hours since 11 a.m have been successfully wasted. Now it's 4 in the afternoon. Tsubaki sits down next to Maka and Blair decides to join them in her cat form. She jumps up and stretches out across both or their laps. Tsubaki scratched the small purple cat's ears earning very loud purrs of satisfaction.

**Knock! Knock! **

"I'll get it!" Maka gently moved the other half of Blair onto Tsubaki's lap and opened up the front door.

In front of her stands none other than the Shinigami and his two weapons.

"Hello Maka." His voice gathered Tsubaki's full attention. "Please retrieve your coat I'll wait out here." He gave the slender blonde a small smile.

Was Chrona right? She nodded her head and rushed into her room to find her long white coat.

Kid stood on the porch feeling like an oddball and even a criminal. The death of one of his friends by his own hands made him want to put a stop to all this insanity even more. Now he a stronger desire than the insane part of him did to stop the madness. That death peeled his eyes open, it's a good thing he doesn't have to grieve, tell Maka, or feel too guilty. Things went well last night so he is relieved beyond belief.

Maka put on her coat quickly as she ran through the living room towards the opened front door. "Bye guys." She gave her friends a polite wave and left out of the house to be with Kid and the two lovely weapons of his.

"We are heading to the moon!" Patti cheered as she threw her arms up into the air as Maka buttoned up her coat.

Looks like Chrona hasn't steered her wrong yet... You could count that time on the black moons surface but that wasn't him it was the madness radiating from the black blood.

Chrona is such a good kid...

Kid smiled at Maka. "You can no longer turn back Maka. Today we will stop this insanity from spreading."

"I can't turn back, I'm doing this for Chrona, not just everyone else. I know we will!" Maka agreed with the Reaper without a single of strand of doubt clouding her mind.

She should have doubt though, she doesn't even have a plan! They are just walking in the dark at this point!

_You'll need a mask equipped with oxygen! _Chrona whispered harshly. _Or else you'll die..._

Maka locked up when he said the word die.

_We lost someone_ she could hear her soul cry out. No I didn't she told herself over and over again. I lost no one , everyone I love is still alive! Isn't denial one of the most bitter sweets things to witness?

"Before we head out I need some equipment," she told the Reaper as they walked down the streets.

"Such as?"

xxx

"Kid seems different to Blair." The cat stared at the door her small blonde friend had just shut.

"Blair," Tsubaki gently picked up the cat and placed her on one of the cushions. "I have to tell BlackStar. Since we are suspicious on Soul's whereabouts we will be snooping a little...So I need to go home real quick." Tsubaki walked over to the door and put on her shoes that she left near the entrance.

"I want to go!" Blair hopped off of the couch and ran towards the tall dark haired female. "I think Soul is in trouble to, so I will help!"

No arguments there, the more the merrier. So the two left out of the home to reach Tsubaki's house.

Once there Tsubaki knocked on the door then opened it up to see her blue haired Meister lifting weights.

"What's up?" BlackStar placed the weight down then saw the purple cat sitting on Tsubaki's foot. "Why are _you_ here?"

"We are here to find Soul!" Blair cheered out in a gleeful determined voice reminding BlackStar of Patti.

BlackStar nodded his head, this was the plan. Once Kid and Maka decided when to go Tsuebaki and BlackStar planned to find Soul. The first obvious places to check are Kid's mansion and the DWMA.

xxx

Maka strapped the two slim oxygen tanks to her back feeling the weight pull her down slightly. When she secured them with the buckle across her chest she put on her mask. The mask was black and covered her entire face, the lower half was to filter the oxygen and the other for her to see without being blinded or getting gunk in her eye.

It seems Chrona is just trying to make sure Maka doesn't get hurt when she finds where exactly she can reach in and pull him out.

"That's a fashion statement." Liz remarked cracking into a grin.

"A bold one!" Patti observed then agreed with her sister with a smile. "Maka pulls it off so well! She should wear it more often!"

Maka smiled lightly, they probably couldn't see her smile at this point with the mask secured over her face.

"Liz! Patti!" Kid stretched out his hands as he called them. Liz looked at Patti and nodded her head. Their bodies pieced apart with a golden glow then pieced together into their gun forms finding themselves in the hands of their Meister.

Next Kid summoned his hover board and jumped on. "There is room for only two people that is why they are weapons." He explained to Maka, "Now jump on."

Maka jumped on carefully and balanced her weight on the floating board. When she was sure she had a solid footing she hooked one of her arms around Kid's slim waist.

Once Kid was sure Maka wouldn't fall off he took off towards the black moon.

The sky today isn't a sunny parade like usual. The clouds are dark covering up the suns beautiful radiance with their gloomy nature. They rolled through the sky trying to decide when the rain should finally fall free.

The weather is the least of their worries at this point. When they reach the surface they don't know what may happen.

The closer they got to the black sphere they could see the small geysers blasting up then being pulled back down. A small gap formed on the surface, big enough for them to see at the distance they were at.

"What's that Kid?" Patti asked in a small voice.

Before Kid could give her an answer black blood rocketed out of the small gap stretching out towards them with incredible speed.

"Everyone resonate!" Kid screamed with wide eyes.

It's coming straight towards them!

Maka held onto Kid a little tighter then shut her eyes to shield away what was happening to focus on resonating. Their souls smashed together becoming one big entity.

"Kid!" Liz screamed out in fear of being struck.

Kid swerved to the left barely missing the thick spray of black. He let out a sigh of relief as the blood rushed back towards the sphere covering up the gap it came out of. What were the chances of the blood coming directly towards them? It's good they escaped it and kept a resonate bond. He only made them resonate on the chance of being separated, if separated he wants them to have a communication line established.

That was close...Kid let out a heavy breath and smiled.

Finally they reached the surface of the moon. Everywhere he looked there was shiny black blood. Everywhere he looked he felt strange. The air here feels thick and uninviting.

Something screamed at them to leave and never return. They can't do that now that they are here there is no turning back until things are done.

_Maka!_ Chrona cheered out in a happy voice, another small geyser pierced through the sky._ Go left! _

Maka nodded her head. Chrona will be her guide again. When her feet landed on the smooth hard surface her scar began aching. She ignored it and took a left down the path he decided to guide her on. To where only he knows.

xxx

"Soul isn't in here anywhere!" Blair whined. "We've checked everywhere!"

"Then we check DWMA!" BlackStar was out if the mansion in a flash. He could care left if he had knocked something over and broke it let the place be unclean and unsymmetrical.

"All this walking is making my paws ache!" Blair whined as she felt her small limbs throb with pain.

Tsubaki didn't tell her to change into a human she just scooped the cat up into her arms and caught up with BlacksStar quickly. Once side by side they stayed at the same pace as they ran down the cobblestone streets in a blur. Since Kid only lives a few miles away by the speed they are going they will reach the huge school soon.

At Kid's lovely mansion they searched every room only to come up empty handed, as expected. No Soul and no trace or evidence that may lead them to where he may actually be. It's frustrating looking for someone that can actually be anywhere in the world. Hopefully Soul is still in Death City, hopefully he is still alive.

The suspicions on Soul's whereabouts are still high and all the blame is pointed towards the Shinigami.

In no time they reach the first steps of the DWMA with students rushing up and down to get to their destinations. This is their last best bet at this point.

"We need to split up." BlackStar told them as they ran up the stairs. "I'll take the basement area. Tsubaki you check all the classrooms and those other rooms. Blair you check the medical wing."

Now they will cover more ground in a shorter span of time hopefully someone will come across the white haired pianist. It's tiring to look for a missing person.

Once in the school they all three went there separate ways to find the missing teen.

If Kid didn't betray Soul and withhold information then no one would have suspected a thing. Kid ruined his own plan. Did anyone notice how he didn't tell Maka about Soul, a person who should know the most. Such a faulty plan.

xxx

BlackStar went with his gut which is why he decided to check the basement area of the school. Once he navigated his way through the endless tunnels of the school he wound up in a dungeon. This area is usually shut away to students, but BlackStar is no longer a student. Everyone in the group graduated as members of Spartoi who are called upon for special missions similar to the intelligence squadrons that were ran by Sid.

All the doors down here are open. Wandering down here is beginning to feel pretty damn pointless to BlackStar.

He has walked so far away from the entrance that he can no longer see it in the distance. The only thing in his vision whether he looks forward or backwards is a winding hallway and opened up metal doors.

I should really just turn back... When he doubted continuing he came across a door that was closed. Finally! He wasn't really prepared for what may come. What if what is in there isn't Soul anymore just severed parts of his body.

He peered through the small gap hoping he would be able to see through the darkness but could see nothing but darkness. He examined the door a moment to see how he would open it then realized it was cracked open slightly.

Once he allowed his mind to clear he pulled the door open and stepped inside. He reached up and grabbed onto a small cord turning on a dingy pathetic light.

With a small luminescent light source the horrors became visible to his eyes. Once he saw the mess he could smell it's rottenness. It smells like someone had died in this room and the cart of knives and swords suggest it was a painful death.

Dried blood hugged the wall tightly in the corner and crusted against the floor. The dried blood didn't look like blood entirely but various mixtures of bodily fluids.

"Were you in here?" He almost wanted to vomit at the thought that Soul was in here to be bled out.

He knelt down in the corner of the small room and stared intently at the dark red plastered against the cracked stone floor.

It feels like you were...

BlackStar scratched at the dried blood chipping some of it away to examine it more closely.

"I didn't think we tortured people anymore."

BlackStar doesn't know if this is Soul's blood but if it is there is absolutely no way that he is alive at this point. This amount of blood spilt is about the same amount in a persons body, he's dead then... And BlackStar can feel that someone had died in here in this small chamber. The air in here just smells putrid like death.

Please don't...He begged with the anger rising in him. Don't let it be Soul!

xxx

Tsubaki walked down the halls that she has memorized down to the last corner and crack. When BlackStar sent her to look through the classes she knew very well that Soul wasn't in a classroom, bathroom, or staff room. She didn't even look, not even to humor BlackStar. There is absolutely no way her friend would be in a place where everyone could see him.

So she wandered down the halls to visit one of her favorite creepy teachers.

It turns out that Kid reached Maka earlier according to Blair, that's when they set up the appointment to talk things through. Really it seems Kid planned this all...BlackStar told her that he went out to get them dinner and when he came back Soul was gone and as soon as he walked in Kid called, it's like he was watching them. What has Kid been up to? Ever since the confirmation of Ox's death Soul said that Kid seemed a little shattered, more than usual. (This being before Soul left with BlackStar when Maka was still unconscious)

Tsubaki pushed into the classroom, hoping that Stein wouldn't have a class at this time.

"Alright Marie, I'll see what I can do... Would you like anything else like a kidney transplant or a new productive system." Stein cracked into a grin at his lovely fiancée.

Marie folded her legs and chuckled. His disturbing humor doesn't frighten her. Hopefully their child won't turn out like Stein always wanting to dissect things even his friends... She always prays that but at the same time she doesn't really care as long as their child doesn't kill anyone in the process.

"Wouldn't that be hard to do?" She questioned with a smirk as she ran her fingers through his hair. Lately she has been making him use a nice fragranced shampoo and conditioner and she can't kept her hands to herself, he doesn't seem to mind. He enjoys her company it makes him feel less insane.

"Yeah, most likely. I've never switched out a female reproductive system so if you let me you might not make it through."

Tsubaki smiled slightly amazed how the two haven't noticed her presence yet.

"So does little Frankstein miss me yet?" Stein cracked into a grin.

Marie rolled her eyes at that comment. He always says that just to get a rise out of her these days, once she walked in on him calling their son that! It was kind of cute though... "Don't call him that!" She gave the mad man what he wanted, an irritated response to let him think he was annoying her.

"Well I have to go!" Marie gave a big smile making Stein smile back warmly. "I'll see you at home!" She jumped up from the table and leaned down to kiss him quickly.

"So are we using the toys?" He said rather loudly making Tsubaki's eyes widen with shock and disgust.

"Stein!" Marie warned. "That's disgusting!"

Stein cracked into another one of his famous grins. "That was for Tsubaki."

Immediately the golden haired females cheeks colored a deep tint of pink. Quickly she fixed her clothes that were kind of haphazardly placed making it look like they had some classroom fun before Tsubaki came in. She never imagined the two of them to be that kind of couple.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Marie waved with her cheeks still hot pink. "How are you?"

Tsubaki bowed slightly and smiled. "I'm fine, how you ?"

"Good, it's great to see you! Where is BlackStar?"

Stein stared at Tsubaki and sighed. He knows what is going on here. "I'm guessing you want to see me about Soul?"

What? How did he know what I came here for? Tsubaki nodded a little creeped out by his intuition.

Marie raised her eyebrows and sat back down. She heard about Soul and what happened with him. She never imagined he would slip into that kind of madness...She stared down at her lap and sighed heavily, just shows you everyone loses it. It's still hard to believe though, the whole thing was so abrupt. Hopefully her staying a little longer won't make Spirit mad, he probably enjoys hanging out with his nephew for a little while, it's fine.

"Yes sir." Tsubaki nodded her head.

Stein smirked. "Well I never signed a contract of confidentiality so I can say what I want." I wonder how this will work out once she finds out? "Spirit and I took Soul into possession of the DWMA for the harvesting of human souls. Kind of ironic to think a death scythe of an anti-demon wavelength would feast on human souls."

The horror of an idea like that sent her mind spiraling.

Soul...He wouldn't do that...

"Kid told us that he was on a mission in Moscow!" She almost screamed from frustration.

"Maybe because he didn't want you guys to know, he wanted it hush hush."

Now this all really reeks of betrayal. She wants to scream at the top of her lungs or find Kid to slap him around. Soul wouldn't do that, he has been with Maka every day, and every hour of the day that he can! When would he find time to munch on human souls!?

"Soul has been with Maka all day everyday watching her health! Until this last week!" Tsubaki was holding herself now to keep herself from bursting.

"What's wrong with Maka?" Marie tilted her head to the side now a little curious to the hear the other side of the story.

"Well...Maka has been having nightmares and Soul has became sleep deprived and malnourished...Ever since their first visit to the moon Soul has been driving himself crazy trying to comfort her! He would never eat a human soul! I know Soul!" Tears were forming in her eyes now. "Kid lied so Soul wouldn't be in the way to change Maka's mind!"

Stein narrowed his eyes when he heard the other side of the story. The only reason Stein even believed the Reaper was because of the black blood incident with Soul then the madness radiating off from the moon. Now with the other story out Stein feels kind of pissed that he was fooled by a teenager. He twisted the screw in his head and looked up at Marie who seemed a little pissed off too. Nothing they can do about it except free Soul of Kid's custody, Stein believes Soul's side, Kid's is to jumbled up.

"He is in the dungeon..." Stein really wanted to light a cigarette at this point. All of this bull crap is making him really dizzy.

"BlackStar is there."

xxx

"Soul!" Blair called out as she walked down the clean crisp white halls. She hates hospitals and veterinarian offices, they smell odd and she has to go to both. Each place smells gross, one smells like too much bleach trying to mask the smell of dead people and the other reeks of gross animals.

She peered into another room with no luck yet again. All these rooms are empty! Good thing there are only three left! I was getting tired again!

She hummed a soft tune in her head and pushed open another door.

The lights were off and the curtains to the windows were drawn closed so she couldn't see a thing at all. She felt the wall for a switch, once she felt it she turned on the lights hoping not to disturb any other patient who isn't Soul.

Curled up in the white sheets a thin body lay trying to take all the warmth it could possibly get.

She creeped over to the sleeping patient and stood up on her tiptoes to see if she could see any identifying features that Soul has.

White hair, but not clean the way Soul always has it unless Maka really needs assisstance then he sometimes forgets about personal hygiene.

"Soul?" Blair timidly placed her hands on his arm and pulled him so he would lay flat on his back so she could see his face.

Soul...She placed her hands on his face and stared intently at him. This can't be her Soul, it can't be. He looks even weaker than before. What put him in the hospital?

"No..." She shook her head. If he didn't look so breakable she would jump on top of him and invade his bubble but now if she tries to his bubble will pop.

"Wake up..." She clutched into his shoulders and began shaking him. He wouldn't reply or open his eyes his body just slouched in her grasp.

xxx

_Maka...I can't believe you are really coming to save me..._

Chrona curled up into a tight ball and rested his head on his bony knees. He looked down but could see nothing except his own blood.

You would expect him to drown in this but this substance has actually sustained his life. It provides him with nutrients to live so he drinks his share of the blood everyday.

"If only you knew how stupid you are!" Chrona cracked into a wide grin then began laughing. "Don't take the warnings he gives you and you just keep coming! Good job Chrona!" Chrona opened his mouth and let out a loud laugh letting another geyser run wild with this happy emotion. Chrona laughed but it wasn't him moving his mouth or his limbs. Some entity has taken over his body.

"Blood..." Chrona smiled at all the gallons of endless black feeling the blood smile back.

"Show me where Maka is."

The blood pushed apart then ran over each other creating ripples in the thick paste.

A small image began building up as if on a screen showing Chrona where Maka was at the moment. To the others all the places look the same but to Chrona they all look the same but feel different. He tells where she is by the feelings that vibrate within the blood. He doesn't need video feed to know he just has it up for entertainment.

_Take a right Maka! _He told her through one of his many ways to communicate with her. He can send her dreams, nightmares, speak through her mind, and infect those around her. Slowly his madness has been spreading out but not at good amounts. He can't leave this place either, it is forbidden to leave and if he does he'll be killed by the people. He needs the madness to spread faster so soon even death wouldn't be a strong enough of a force to take him down. When the world is gone there will be no more people staring at him with hateful glares and thinking cruel thoughts. Let them think what they want, they are beings built up to be destroyed after time. And there time is not going to be pushed away anymore. These kinda of monsters don't deserve to live, they think they are built up on solid order while it is just as fickle and as easy to shatter as their minds.

"Not to far now are we?" The pink haired boy giggled away then let out a loud laugh causing the blood around him to ripple as if it were laughing with him.


End file.
